Angel in the Snow
by Lisa4
Summary: Completed! A year after the Stars series. Usagi receives a letter from Mamoru asking her to spend Christmas with him in America. Their time together is one they will remember.
1. Angel in the Snow Prologue

Title: Angel in the Snow  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rating: G  
Website: www.geocities.com/mystillusions  
Author's Notes:  
Hello! Lisa's back, bringing you my Christmas special! *giggles* You knew I would write a Christmas fic, didn't you? ^_^ Anyway, this is taking place after the Stars series, and is, in my opinion, very sweet. ^_~ Well, that's all I have to say, so read on, enjoy, and don't forget to visit my co-owned website! Oh, the prologue is in Usagi's p.o.v., but the rest of the story isn't.  
*A very special thank you to my friend Bethany for letting me use her title, and my friend toony for editing this story for me!*   
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
**************  
I could tell it was cold outside; it was December, after all. I didn't mind, thought, for December was one of my favorite months of the year. And that was for one reason and one reason only–the holiday season–Christmas in particular. So as I sat there staring blankly out my bedroom window drinking my hot tea, my mind began to think about the wondrous holiday. All the presents and food–alright, so what if I'm seventeen? I am still a kid at heart, in more ways than one... Oh, and not to mention we get two weeks out of school! I don't know about you, but high school isn't my favorite place to be. No, I'd rather be at home, happy, and without teachers nagging you to do your work and to pay attention in class.   
  
The other reason as to why I love this particular holiday is that I love seeing couples strolling down the crowded streets of Tokyo hand in hand. I wonder how much love is expressed in this joyous time of year... I smiled as a couple walked by my house, and I could clearly see how much they were enjoying each other's company. Soon, they were out of my view and I was left alone with my thoughts once more.   
I remembered last Christmas, when I was with my Mamo-chan... I miss him so much. Tears formed in my eyes and threatened to spill, but I wiped them away with my sleeve before they could. 'No, don't think about that,' I mentally instructed myself. 'He is happy in America right now, and you should be happy too.'  
  
It was hard knowing that I would not be able to see him anytime soon. In fact, the last time I saw him in person was last Christmas, when he came to visit. I fingered the ring he gave me unconsciously and took another sip of my steaming tea. The hot liquid seemed to calm me down a bit. The ring shone on my finger and I touched it once more.   
  
Outside, the wind blew harshly, and trees swayed in mercy of it. I shivered. Luna, my talking black cat, jumped on my lap, and looked straight into my eyes.  
"Usagi-chan," she began to say, "what are you thinking about?" I simply shook my head and smiling warmly at my feline companion, petted her on her forehead.   
"Nothing," I replied, and closed my eyes. "Just thinking about what a wonderful Christmas we'll have this year."  
"Ah, yes." For a brief moment, Luna had the same sparkle in her eyes as I did. Then, she grew serious. "Are you sure that it all?"  
  
For a moment there, I was confused at what that meant, and my eyes clearly showed my confusion. Then it hit me. "You mean, with Mamo-chan..." I trailed off and looked away from the window. I had hoped that Luna wouldn't bring that up, though she did, much to my dismay.   
"It's all right, I'm sure he has something planned for this Christmas–" I dared not continue, for I was not sure of what I was talking about.   
  
I had never really wanted Mamoru to go to Harvard, to leave me here by myself. But he had a dream to pursue, and I couldn't get in the way of that. It had been a year since I saw him in person, though he is never out of touch with me–until now that it. Now, I guess I haven't told you why I was so unhappy. That was because Mamoru had not written back for more than two months.   
You don't want to know all the bizarre thoughts I've had as to why he hadn't replied to my letters. Perhaps he's found someone else, which was my worst fear. Or perhaps something has happened to him...   
  
I sighed and got up from my seat. Luna followed me, a look of concern evident in her dark pupils. "Usagi-chan, are you ok?" she asked, rubbing her furry body against my legs, something she seldom does. Luna hates to be 'just like a normal cat.'   
"Hai, I'm fine."   
"Usagi-chan, why don't you go and check the mail?" Luna suggested. "You never know what might be waiting for you there." She gave me a small nudge toward the door and I complied by grabbing my coat and scarf.   
"All right," I agreed, however without much excitement. "If you insist."  
  
Cold winds blew at me with fierce intensity and I closed my eyes. My hands felt numb, and I rubbed them in an attempt to warm them up a bit. "It..sure..is..cold," I managed to say through clenched teeth to Luna, who only nodded her response. She seemed to debate as to whether or not follow me. Though, being the smart cat that she was, Luna decided to stay on the porch. I shook my head and walked onto the cement driveway. It took me forever just to get to the mailbox, or so it seemed like. I could barely feel my hands, though I slowly reached into the mailbox.   
  
'This was it,' I thought bitterly to myself. 'It is either here, or not.'My hand came out of the box and with it I came up with some letters. Hastily, I went through the stack. "Bills, bills, bills," I mumbled to myself quietly. As the pile came to an end, I sighed. 'I guess it's not here.'  
But then took a look at the last letter. My heart skipped a beat. It was addressed to me! With hopeful eyes, I quickly looked at the return address, and gasped. It was from Mamo-chan!  
  
All of a sudden, the cold wind stopped and the sun came up, its bright rays lighting up the dark sky. I looked up at Luna, who was sitting on the couch, eyes studying my face. "Luna," I called to the cat excitedly, "it's here!"  
I ran over to the feline and picked her up. She purred and smiled knowingly.   
"You see?" she said, "I just knew it would be. Mamoru-san wouldn't forget about you. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why he hadn't written in more than two months in that letter."  
"Hai, there probably is." I giggled. Mamoru was always good at apologizing.   
  
We hurried inside, and I threw the other letters onto the dinner table. My mother, Ikuko, eyed my strangely. "Why so much excitement?" she asked and picked up the letters scattered on the table.   
"Nothing Mom," I shouted back and practically flew up the stairs.  
  
The bed was inviting and I jumped onto it. Luna followed suit, and nudged me. "What are you waiting for? Open it," she urged. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Luna was more anxious than I to read the letter.   
"All right Luna, calm down already." I smiled. As I carefully opened the letter, I wondered what the contents in it were. Would he have something for me in there? What did the letter say?   
  
A mass of red rose petals spilled onto my bed, and I scooped them up and inhaled its heavenly fragrance. The rose petals brought back so many memories, painful and happy alike. The letter itself was nestled in a bed of rose petals and I took it out. My eyes quickly scanned the words and... "Wow," was all I was able to say before I ran from my room, carrying the letter with me. Luna jumped from my bed and ran after me, all the while saying, "What Usagi-chan? What did the letter say?"   
  
But I was too excited to answer her.  
******************  
*giggles* There's the end to a short prologue. And don't you worry, I WILL finish this story very fast. So...how was it? I apologize if they don't celebrate Christmas in Japan, but after all this IS fanfiction, so anything can happen, right? I'm sorry if the beginning wasn't very good, it will get better, I promise! PLEASE tell me if you like it or not! Feel free to review or e-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Bye! And please visit my co-owned website with my friend! Bye, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!  
This story written and posted December, 2001. 


	2. Angel in the Snow Chapter 1

Title: Angel in the Snow  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: G   
Website: www.geocities.com/mystillusions  
Author's Notes:  
Hi! I'm sorry that this chapter took *much* longer than expected, but after my hamster Artemis died...I didn't feel like writing. And school has been claiming my time. But thank you to the ten people who reviewed the previous chapter, you guys are the best! ^_^ And please, please, *please* go visit my co-owned website if you haven't already! ^^ With that said, read, enjoy, and please review/e-mail at the end! Oh, and I know Christmas was over a long time ago, but work with me here! ^_~  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me but this story does.  
*******************  
The letter was clutched tightly in her hand, and Usagi made sure it stayed that way. She sucked in a deep breath to calm her fast-beating heart as she practically flew down the stairs, eyes sparkling excitedly. Luna followed at her charge's feet, demanding to see the letter. What was in it that made the girl so excited? "Usagi-chan, I demand that you give me the letter before I go crazy down here," the black feline said with clenched teeth. But Usagi ignored her and laughed gleefully.  
  
They reached the bottom of the stairs in record time, and Usagi rushed to show Ikuko the letter. "Mom!" The letter was thrown in front of the blue-haired woman's face. Ikuko squinted, being that the letter was too close for her to read it properly. "All right Usagi, all right." She silently mouthed the words as she read, and before long, her eyes went wide. "Well," she started, "this is quite a surprise!" Needless to say, Ikuko was shocked.   
"Can I, Mom? Can I?" Usagi asked in a pleading tone. She was desperate for her mom to agree now. "Please?"   
  
They heard the sound of a car coming in from the driveway, and Usagi knew that her father had come home from running his errands. She grimaced, because knowing her father, he would never agree to what Mamoru had asked of in the letter. 'But if Mom agrees, then maybe she can get Dad to agree...' she contemplated. That sounded about right.  
"Excuse me Usagi," Ikuko said and left, putting the letter on the table as she went to greet Kenji.  
  
'Finally!' Luna's eyes brightened. Now was the opportunity to read it. In a leap, the feline jumped onto the table easily, sat down beside the paper, and scanned the words hurriedly. "Usagi-chan, this is very nice of Mamoru-san!" she exclaimed happily. "To think, visiting America! I've always wanted to go there myself," the cat said.   
Usagi exhaled a shaky breath. "Hai, if my parents will agree."  
Luna nodded her agreement and grinning, stated, "I told you to pay attention in the English class that you had to take, but did you listen? No."   
"Luna!"   
  
Usagi was not in a mood to start a silly fight with Luna. And even though the blonde did not want to admit, Luna was right. She should've paid more attention in English class; it just might come in handy if she had to go to America... Which she was, hopefully. She picked up the letter once more, cradling it close to her heart. Usagi could still smell the faint scent of roses on the piece of paper. She could not wait to see her Mamo-chan again. The blonde could not help but read the letter again...  
  
My dearest Usako,  
  
You must be angry with me for not writing back for the longest time. Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to anger or worry you. I can only picture you in my mind right now, a small smile plastered on your face, perhaps playing with the rose petals I put in with this letter. I miss you so much Usako. It's hard to imagine that a year has already passed since we last met, though I think about you every day. I long to touch you again. Usako, I want to see you again soon. Since Christmas is just around the corner, I get some time out of college, like you do with high school in Tokyo. Usako, I am asking you to spend Christmas with me this year, in America. I know this is very sudden, and your dad would probably disagree. But please call me and say you'll agree. I will gladly pay for your plane tickets, if you are worried about that. I await your answer.  
  
Love,  
Mamoru  
  
The letter, in Usagi's opinion, was very romantic, which was good. It showed that Mamoru missed Usagi as much as she did him. A smile tugged at her lips...  
Heavy footsteps were heard as Usagi's father walked into the kitchen, mumbling something about the cold weather. Usagi turned hopeful eyes to Kenji and greeted him with much enthusiasm. "Hi Dad! How did your errands go?" The girl rushed to get Kenji's mug and poured   
him a cup of steaming tea. "Here," she said, smiling brightly...a little too brightly.  
  
Kenji took the mug, mumbling a quiet thanks. He took a long drink, eyeing his daughter suspiciously, and took a seat at the dinner table, Usagi following suit. Kenji raised an eyebrow, knowing that something was definitely not right.   
"Usagi, is something wrong?"  
"No, why?"   
"Usagi..."  
"Well..." She searched for something to say. And as if on cue, Ikuko sat down next to Kenji with a sigh. She winked at Usagi, as which meant that she agreed for her to go. Usagi looked down at her hands nervously as her mother opened her mouth, and began to say talk.  
"Kenji, you know that the holidays are upon us," she started, smiling.  
"Yes..." Usagi's father gave his wife a thoroughly confused look. "And what does that have to do with Usagi?"  
"Well, we all want to spend our holidays with someone..."  
"Just tell me already!" The annoyed Kenji suddenly bellowed, startling Ikuko and Usagi. His face flushed red before he shook his head, mumbling an apology for giving them a sudden fright.  
  
Seeing that this was going nowhere, Usagi decided to take matters into her own hands. "Dad, what I'm trying to say is that Mamoru wants me to spend Christmas in America with him, and I really want to go. I haven't seen him in such a long time, so please let me go!" The words just came pouring out from her lips, and Usagi took in a deep breath to slow her heartbeat. Her eyes slowly looked at her father, only to see a blank expression on his face.   
"Care to say that again?" he asked after a moment of registering what the blonde had just said.   
"What our daughter is trying to say is that she wants to spend the holidays with Mamoru," Ikuko cut in, and put a comforting hand on Kenji's shoulder.   
"So...can I, Dad?"  
For a moment, the middle-aged man's eyes went wide, but before long, they narrowed until his eyes were almost closed. "Usagi, you want to what?"   
  
Usagi got up from the chair, and took a step back. "I..I want to go to the United States?"   
"My daughter, going to spend Christmas with a guy? I don't think so!"  
"Usagi, let your father and I discuss this in private," the blue-haired woman said quietly. Usagi nodded and bit her lip before going up the stairs dejectedly, all the while thinking that possibly the best Christmas of her life was ruined. Hot tears formed in her eyes, and threatened to overflow as they blurred the blonde's vision. With a stifled sob, Usagi ran the rest of the way up the stairs to her bedroom. Once there, she went inside, slammed the door, and pressed her face against her pillow. "The one chance I get to see Mamo-chan and America...gone." That was all she could think about as she shed those salty tears.   
  
The wind outside howled furiously as the black feline slowly made her way up the flight of stairs, having witnessed how Kenji had refused Usagi to go to America. 'Poor girl,' she thought, shaking her head, 'she must be devastated.' Luna sat down beside the door, hearing heartbroken sobs from the other side. She exhaled a breath of air, and gently knocked on the door with her paw.   
"Go away!" The girl on the other side shouted in response to the knocking.  
"It's me, Luna," the cat simply answered, and after a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a red, puffy-eyed, sixteen-year-old girl.   
"Luna," Usagi sniffled, and picked up her feline companion. "What did my parents say?"   
The cat smiled weakly and replied, "I didn't hear everything, but your mother is trying her best to talk some sense into that overprotective father of yours."  
  
That made the blonde somewhat feel better as a small smile formed on her face at the thought of her mom patiently discussing matters with her dad, who was probably not willing to listen to her reasoning.   
"It'll work out," Luna said calmly, "you'll see. In the end–" Luna was interrupted before she could finish her sentence; Usagi finishing it for her instead.  
"In the end it always works out, I know."Usagi sighed, a bleak look evident in her eyes. "I just wish that it would work out sooner."  
  
Nighttime came swiftly, and before long, the moon, particularly round that Saturday evening, illuminated the dark sky with its pale glow. Usagi had stayed in her room all afternoon, hands clutched onto the letter as if her life depended on it, and once in a while, she touched the rose petals that laid neatly in a small pile on her desk. "You'd think they would be done by now," the blonde commented, and drew in a breath. "I wonder what my parents came up with for an answer."  
  
Luna stretched and sighed contentedly before taking a seat beside the girl on the soft bed.   
"It's dinnertime, Usagi-chan," she reminded lightly, "don't you think we should go down?"   
"Why?" Usagi looked into her feline's dark eyes, grinning slightly, and simply asked, "you are not hungry, are you?"  
The cat, realizing that Usagi had discovered why she was anxious to go downstairs, blushed. "Well, I didn't have anything to eat since lunch!" Luna complained. The girl shook her head, and patted her own stomach.   
"And you don't think that I'm hungry?"  
"All I know is that I am starving," the feline muttered under her breath.  
"Luna!"  
A pillow was thrown at the unsuspecting Luna, and hit her square on the face. Her face now red with anger, Luna pounced on her charge, putting a paw in front of her face, the claws showing, threatening the sixteen-year-old. Usagi only giggled before getting up, and together the two made their way down the stairs, eager to get some food into their empty and growling stomachs.  
  
Usagi found her parents seated and already eating their dinner, a bit disappointed that they had failed to tell her that dinner was ready. "Hi Mom, Dad," she greeted quietly before slipping into her regular seat at the dinner table. A plate of food was placed in front of her, and she took a bite, avoiding making eye contact with her father, who was, at the moment, staring at her. The family ate in silence, due to the absence of Shingo, Usagi's younger brother, who was spending the weekend at a friend's house.  
"Usagi, did you have a nice nap?" Ikuko asked, breaking the silence, and took another bite of her food.   
"I didn't take a nap, Luna did," she answered, and glanced over at the eating cat. Hearing her name, Luna peered up at the family, shooting Usagi a dirty look for her remark.   
"Oh, I see. So then, what did you do?"  
"Think," was her answer.   
"About what?" The woman asked her daughter, hoping that she could give a longer answer than just a few short words. She could see that Usagi was unhappy that she could not go to America to spend the holidays with Mamoru. 'Usagi truly loves that young man,' Ikuko thought silently, 'it's a shame Kenji can't see that.'  
"Different things."  
Silence came again as the family continued to eat...  
  
After finishing every bite of food on her plate, Usagi asked to be excused, though Kenji stopped her before she could leave. "Usagi, I've been thinking about you going to the United States to spend some time with Mamoru," he said, "and I just have to say, the timing is not right. Your mother and I have discussed this long and hard, and–"  
Almost as quickly as those words lifted Usagi's hopes up, they plummeted them as well. "I understand, Dad," she replied slowly, on the brink of shedding some more tears. She quickly dabbed at her eyes with a napkin, and smiled weakly at Kenji.   
"I wasn't finished," Kenji stated. He looked closely at her daughter, and sighed. She wasn't his little girl anymore, he realized suddenly. No, Usagi was growing up to be a young woman, and a beautiful one for that matter. "Can I trust you?"  
'What kind of question is that?' Usagi wondered, but didn't say to say that out loud. Instead, she answered, "Of course."  
"I trust that you will not...do some inappropriate things there with your boyfriend?"  
Ikuko coughed discreetly, and Usagi began to blush furiously. "Dad!"   
"All right, all right." He smiled. "Have a good time in America then, Usagi."  
  
Her mouth was wide open, and eyes were as wide as saucers, or even bigger, perhaps. Was this a dream? Or had her father just agreed that she could go to America? Closing her eyes and opening them after a short while helped her conclude that this was indeed real, and that she could finally go see Mamoru again. Usagi's heart skipped a beat as she jumped up from the table, embracing her parents tightly. All the while, she whispered 'thank you' nonstop.  
Kenji, though still somewhat reluctant about the while thing, chuckled, and Ikuko only hugged her daughter back with equal force.  
  
With Luna behind her, Usagi ran up the stairs. She couldn't wait to call Mamoru and tell him the good news.   
"You see?" Luna said proudly. "I told you that everything would work out in the end."  
Usagi had to agree with her on that.  
*******************  
Okay, after nearly two and a half months, chapter 1 is completed! Too bad Christmas was over a LONG time ago...but oh well.*grins* The chapter was a bit on the short side, but at least I wrote something! ^_^ I know I promised this story was going to be finished soon, well...I lied! It'll probably take me several more months, sorry! But as always, *please* review!!!! Or e-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Thanks minna, and take care! Don't forget to visit my co-owned website, and a big thank you to everyone who has!   
This story written and posted March, 2002. 


	3. Angel in the Snow Chapter 2

Title: Angel in the Snow  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 2  
Rating: G  
Website: illusions.scarlet-destiny.net  
Author's Notes:  
Hello minna! Lisa's back, and with me is chapter two of "AITS!" ^_^ I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and a big thank you those who have reviewed; this story is for you! Enjoy! Be sure to visit my co-owned website!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
******************  
A couple of days passed and Usagi had called Mamoru to tell him the good news, who immediately responded by booking the airplane tickets right after. The holiday spirit in the citizens of Tokyo grew stronger as the days of celebration neared. Usagi sighed, and brushed a strand of hair from her sparkling eyes that held barely contained excitement in their blue orbs. A hot cup of tea rested in her hands, with thin streams of steam rising from the mug and evaporating into the air. She took another sip before carefully tucking a jacket into her suitcase. "Just think, a few more hours, and I'll be on the plane to America." The very thought of it made Usagi excited to no end. Luna laughed gleefully and rubbed her furry body against her master's legs, happy for her friend.   
"It's exciting to think about, isn't it? Now, hurry and get packed, Usagi-chan."  
"I know, I know!"   
  
Luna shook her head and jumped up by the window, watching the cold wind blow harshly outside. "What a cold winter we're having...why, it's one of the coldest yet! I wonder if we'll get snow..."  
Usagi stopped packing and joined Luna by the window. She put her hands on the cold glass and looked outside. "Maybe...but I'm sure it'll snow in America...Mamo-chan said it would." The blonde's eyes lit up with happiness. "I haven't seen snow in ages!"   
"Usagi-chan, for a sixteen-year-old, you sure don't act like one sometimes." The comment got Luna a pillow into her face as Usagi packed the last of her belongings into the tiny suitcase. With a quiet groan, Usagi picked up the surprisingly heavy luggage and preceded to walk out the door. She looked back at her room, glancing at the familiar surroundings for a brief second before leaving. Luna soon followed suit.  
"I'll only be staying a few days...so I guess I won't need that much. But then why in the world is this suitcase so heavy?" The comment made Luna laugh out loud as they slowly walked downstairs, each step of the stairs creaking under their weight.   
"Well, if might help if you didn't pack all those comic books in..."  
Usagi stopped suddenly and put her free hand on her hips, looking down at the feline. "Then, what would I have to keep me occupied?"  
"Well...oh, I don't know...Mamoru-san, perhaps?" Her dark eyes twinkled merrily when seeing the instant blush stain her charge's petite cheeks.  
"Luna!"   
  
"Did you bring your camera?" Shingo took the suitcase from his older sister's hands to put into the car and waited for her answer. "I want some pictures to show my friends, you know."   
"Hai, it's in there," Usagi answered cheerfully, "you asked already, remember?"  
"Yes, but I wanted to make sure."   
The blonde shook her head and rolled her eyes. Ikuko came down from the stairs, and embraced her daughter tightly. "I'll miss you," she whispered into her daughter's ear. "I'm sorry I can't see you off..."  
"It's okay, Mom, I'll be fine," Usagi assured her, giving Ikuko one of her famous bright smiles. "See you in a few days!"   
  
As soon as she stepped outside onto the front porch, Usagi was greeted with the cold wind. Bringing the sides of her jacket closer around her small frame, Usagi got into the car hurriedly. Kenji was already seated in the driver's seat and gave a tight smile when the girl took her seat next to him with a soft and contented sigh. Though he had agreed to the whole trip, Kenji was still wary of her daughter's well being. After all, she had never left home by herself before...and the United States was halfway around the world... The car started and Kenji gripped the steering wheel with both hands, trying not to make a remark that could spoil Usagi's good mood. The middle-aged man clenched his teeth and remained quiet throughout the drive to the airport, taking quiet glances at the blonde-haired girl every once in a while.  
  
Usagi watched as they passed by houses and streets; the only thing running though her mind was that she was going to see Mamoru again...soon. The thought left her smiling. 'But could Dad drive any faster?' Usagi glanced at the speedometer..and found Kenji to be driving ten miles less than the speed limit. She coughed discreetly. What was he trying to do? Make her miss the plane?   
"Um...Dad?" She looked over at her father, who had an unreadable expression plastered on his somewhat wrinkled features.   
"Hai, Usagi?"  
"Could you go a bit faster? I don't want to miss my plane."   
Kenji eyed Usagi from the corner of his eyes. "You never used to complain about my driving," he stated quietly, the words barely audible. But Usagi heard all right.  
"But Dad, you never used to drive ten miles less than the speed limit!" No response was given, and the two stayed quiet throughout the rest of the way to the airport. Usagi slumped in her seat and continued to stare out the side window.  
  
She watched with widened eyes as the loud rumbling of a plane that was currently taking off roared overhead. The airplane went higher and higher until it disappeared into the clouds. Usagi let out a soft whistle; she had not been on a plane for over a decade! Why, the last time she went was when she was six, when her aunt had invited her family to stay a couple weeks over the summer. The blonde took a seat by the glass wall, eyes seemingly glued to the gigantic planes lined up before her. Her hands unconsciously clutched onto her ticket until the low voice of her father broke into her thoughts.  
"Usagi, it's time to go." Sure enough, they were calling her flight over the speakers; it was going to take off in ten minutes. Instantly grabbing her bags and kissing her father on the cheek, Usagi hurried away.   
"Don't do anything that you'll regret!" She faintly heard Kenji call out after her over the noisy airport. 'Don't worry Dad,' she thought mentally, 'I won't do anything bad...'   
  
The plane lifted and Usagi clung onto her seat, feeling a wave of nausea awash her. She gulped and closed her eyes, remembering what Ikuko had instructed her to do. She took a deep breath just like her mother told her but it didn't go any good. The airport seemed so distant as it gained altitude. The sky was so beautiful and the clouds were so close that the girl wished she could touch its cotton-like material with her own hands.   
"Was this your first time on a plane, Miss?" She turned around to face the man seated next to her. He had brown hair and, from what she could tell, a kind smile. Usagi took a deep breath. He was speaking English. 'What better time to practice my English?' she thought bitterly, and concluded that this could serve as an excellent opportunity. Again, the blonde regretted having not paid any attention whatsoever to her high school English teacher.  
"Ii--no...it isn't," she stumbled on the words. "This is second time."  
"Oh." His face registered slight surprise. "From what I could tell, it looked as if you were about to be sick a few minutes ago."  
  
She blushed. "No, I'm fine."   
"Well, that's nice to hear, Miss. What is your name?"  
"My name?" Usagi stopped and tried to recall how the Americans said their names. In Japan, it was a custom to say the last name first, then accompanied by the first name. She remembered her teacher saying it was the other way around, or did she? Confused, Usagi decided to stick with her normal introduction.  
"My name is...Tsukino Usagi."  
"That's an interesting name. Tsukino?" He chuckled, instantly reminding Usagi of Mamoru's laugh. She looked down at her clothes.  
"No, no. My name is Usagi, my last name Tsukino."  
He smiled. "That was silly of me to think that it was the other way around, wasn't it? Ah, I remember now. They say the last name first in your country, am I right?"  
"Yes..."  
  
She remained quiet. The man looked older than she though she did not precisely know how much.   
"Where are you going, Usagi?"  
"To...Boston?"  
"Boston, Massachusetts? May I ask why?"  
The girl hesitated. She hardly knew this man. Was it wise to tell him everything? Still, he seemed like a normal person with no intentions to hurt anyone or anything of that sort.   
"To see my boyfriend," she whispered quietly. Brushing her ring finger lightly with the other hand, she could still feel the ring sitting beautifully in its place. A light smile formed on her face when she recalled his promise before he left to college. That was a year ago. A year of heartfelt letters and long phone calls compensated little for actually seeing him in person, feeling his arms around her, and the soft kisses they would share. "I miss him."  
"I see." He prodded no further and silence fell upon them.  
  
Usagi broke the silence after a while. "Why were you in Japan?"   
"On business. I live in Boston with my wife and my four-year-old daughter." He gave a warm smile. "I can't wait to see them again."   
A light smile played on her pink lips. "Yes..."  
***  
She stepped out of the plane and bade goodbye to her new friend. Taking a glance as the man was happily reunited with his family, she smiled to herself. Pulling her jacket tighter around her body due to the coldness of the place, Usagi stifled a yawn and rubbed her sore muscles. Those long hours on the plane was anything but comfortable, even though the attendants tried everything to made the tiresome trip better. Giving her wristwatch a brief glance (which didn't do any good because of the time difference), Usagi plopped herself down on an available seat. Her eyes desperately scanned the noisy airport, waiting to see his familiar face. A quiet sigh escaped her lips after a few minutes of searching through the crowds. He wasn't there. Her plane had arrived earlier than expected. Though Usagi could not complain, she wanted to be able to jump into Mamoru's arms the second she stepped off the plane... Another barely audible sigh sounded in the stuffy air.   
  
Making use of her time, Usagi pulled out a small English dictionary and tried unsuccessfully to learn some new words that might prove themselves useful in the future. Her mind wandered to Mamoru every few moments. Putting the book away, she scanned the area again with no luck.   
  
"Usako..."  
Shivers immediately ran down her spine at just hearing the deep voice. Her eyes squeezed shut for a mere instant, lips trembling in anticipation. Oh, how long had she wanted to hear his voice. When her eyes opened, a single, perfect crimson rose laid inches from her face. She let out a shaky breath and touched the smooth petals with her fingers. "Mamo-chan..."   
  
She turned to face him with tear-filled eyes. Light blue met with stormy blue, each caressing the other's gaze for minutes on end that seemed to last a lifetime. "Mamo-chan..." Usagi found herself whispering her name for Mamoru before finding herself crushed in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his back and savored his warmth, the way his arms felt wrapped tightly and securely around her, his special scent... Mamoru, in turn, planted a kiss on her forehead and breathed in the fragrant scent of Usagi's hair. His hand ran through her tendrils, wiping her stray tears away with his thumb. "Oh Usako..."  
Before long, their lips met in a tender kiss. She clutched onto his jacket tightly, never wanting to let go. Amongst the mass amount of people and the loudspeakers that echoed in the airport, the two were seemingly lost in a world of their own. He took her hand and kissed it quickly.   
"I missed you so much..."  
  
She stepped into his cozy apartment while Mamoru put away her jacket. Upon looking at her surroundings and the small furnishings, she turned to him with a smile.   
"So...do you have a roommate?" He nodded briefly.  
"Hai, afraid so," he chuckled. "Couldn't afford this place by myself."  
"Is he here?"  
"No...we have the place to ourselves."  
Seconds passed before the couple found themselves sharing a passionate kiss.   
"I'm so glad your parents let you come here, Usako," Mamoru whispered. "It's so hard not being able to see you every day, to feel your touch..." He lifted her chin up gently so their eyes could meet. "We have to much to talk about...so much I want you to see here..." Their lips met again in a light kiss.  
"How about showing me around first? Then we have the whole night to talk."  
Mamoru nodded slightly before taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Sure."   
  
Outside, a single snowflake made its way down in the still air.  
**********************  
*smiles* Well, that was certainly a sweet chapter for me. ^_^ Now, let me make something clear about this story: it doesn't have that distinct a plot. Rather, "AITS" is meant to be a short, sweet fic to read during the holidays. So mush lovers, be sure to check for future installments, for there will be plenty of mush ahead! I'm sorry for their chapter's shortness..the chapters will grow longer, I promise. Also, since Christmas is just around the corner, expect this story to be finished sometime around then. Please *review* or *e-mail* me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com.Thanks for reading minna!  
This story written and posted November 2002.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Angel in the Snow Chapter 3

Title: Angel in the Snow  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Website: http://hometown.aol.com/lisazumstories/myhomepage/index.html  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: Hi minna! It's been a *really* long time since I actually wrote something, so this chapter might be *very* bad. But don't be too afraid to read it...^^;; A big thanks to everyone who has read this story! Enjoy! There will be major mush ahead, so you've been warned! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
*************************  
  
She groggily opened her eyes a fraction, sighing happily. Snuggling deeper into Mamoru's embrace Usagi took in a deep breath of the cold air and slowly let it out. The events of last night were fresh in her mind, and they brought a smile on her flushed features. After two cups of hot chocolate, Usagi had comfortably settled into Mamoru's welcoming arms, listening to his oftentimes humorous stories about college life. She had then filled him in about Tokyo, though nothing much had happened since his leave. Before long, Usagi had fallen asleep, and Mamoru was content to watch his beloved sleep. A soft smile graced her lips, one that brought a smile on his lips as well. He had not realized how much he missed her until their meeting at the airport. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he watched her snore softly in her sleep. A few minutes later, Mamoru was asleep as well...  
  
"Morning," she breathed, stifling a yawn with her right hand, "did you sleep well?"  
  
He grinned. "What do you think?" Was his reply before he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, emitting a giggle from the blonde.   
  
"I can't believe we fell asleep on the sofa." Looking down at her wrinkled clothing, she exhaled a breath of air. "And look! Now my clothes are all wrinkled!" She pouted cutely in mock disappointment before grinning. "Doesn't matter," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. Mamoru stretched beside her.   
  
"So Usako," he said, "what do you feel like doing today?"  
  
She looked up at him with her still sleepy eyes, and he felt his heart skip a beat. The sunlight streamed in through the shades from the other side of the room, and illuminated her already glowing figure. Her hair reflected the rays, giving it an unearthly glow of bright yellow. He cupped her cheek in his hand, caressing her smooth skin. Usagi softened under his touch, her eyes showing all the love she had for him in them.   
  
"I don't care," she whispered almost inaudibly, her fingertips touching the side of his face, "as long as I get to spend it with you."  
  
Their lips briefly met. "Deal," replied Mamoru. "Now, how about some breakfast?"  
  
At the mentioning of food, Usagi stopped wiping at her eyes and beamed, any traces of sleep leaving her. "Great! I'm starved!"   
  
Mamoru couldn't help but let out a small laugh. 'That's Usagi all right,' he contemplated, 'leave it to her to never turn down food.' She had not changed one bit since he left Japan, Mamoru noticed. Which was good; he would not have wanted her any other way.   
  
Usagi reluctantly stepped out of the warmth and security of Mamoru's strong arms and yawned, walking over to the window slowly. Pulling the curtains halfway, she looked out from the dorm. Upon taking one glance outside, she gasped sharply. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" Her cries sounded urgent in the almost empty room, echoing against the whitewashed walls. Hearing her calls, Mamoru immediately ran from his place in the bathroom where he had been brushing his teeth. A toothbrush still in hand, he looked at his girlfriend, half expecting a disaster of some sort.   
  
"Snow! Look, it's snowing!" Her eyes sparkled beautifully and Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle. His arms unconsciously wrapped around Usagi's waist from behind. He heard a quiet noise of contentment from the blonde before she leaned into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Yes, it's quite a beautiful sight, isn't it?" He whispered into her ear. "But not as beautiful as you." He smiled when Usagi flushed a crimson red.   
  
"How come you're not as excited as I am, Mamo-chan?" Her eyes focused on Mamoru's face.  
  
"Well, it snowed a couple days ago before you came," he explained quietly. Usagi pouted.  
  
"No fair!" Laughing, Mamoru kissed her frown away.  
  
Their peaceful moment lasted a few seconds more before the loud rumbling of Usagi's stomach broke it. Her face flushed red again. "Gomen," she muttered.  
  
The last pancake had barely been eaten before the door to the apartment abruptly swung open, letting a gust of cold wind come into the cozy apartment. A young man entered hurriedly, then set off to brush snow off himself. Rubbing numb hands together in hopes to warm them, he flashed a smile toward Mamoru.   
  
"Hey," he called into the kitchen before heading into his room.  
  
Usagi took a brief glance at the man before he disappeared from her view. From her viewpoint, he had light brown hair. He was a few inches taller than Mamoru. The color of his eyes remained unknown to the blonde. "Was that your roommate?"  
  
Mamoru grinned broadly. "Hai. He went to a party last night."  
  
"Oh." Usagi looked down at her hands, not daring to meet his stormy eyes. A party...that, she bitterly assumed, Mamoru was invited to as well. And there would certainly be many attractive women there, and...Usagi dared not continue with her thoughts. "Was I in the way?" As soon as the question slipped out, she regretted asking him. 'Mamoru has a whole new life here,' she thought harshly. 'What happens if I'm in his way? That I'm just stopping him–'  
  
He nearly choked on his coffee when Usagi said those words dejectedly. Giving her a surprised look, Mamoru then realized just how much was going on in her head. How many doubts swarmed in her mind, doubts that she should never have had in the first place. 'How could she think that?' Was his first thought. A wash of guilt swept into him. Mamoru had always assumed Usagi knew that she was his life; that he would never want to be anywhere else but with her. She was everything to him, had she forgotten?  
  
"Usako..." He was at her side in a second, fingers gently tipping up her chin so he could look into her teary eyes. "No...no! I..." He sighed deeply, closing his eyes momentarily, trying to grope for the right words. "There's no place I would rather be than with you."  
  
She smiled weakly. "Really?" Seeing him nod with conviction, Usagi let out a shaky breath. She had just voiced the fears that had been building up in her since the day Mamoru left for college. Fears that he would find someone much better than she was, someone who deserved him more than she did. Relief washed through her body at hearing his honest pledge of devotion.  
  
"Oh Usako..."   
  
She stared into his blue depths, licking her lips nervously before leaning down to kiss him.  
  
"Um...is this a bad time to ask for an introduction?"   
  
The girl pulled away promptly while Mamoru shot his roommate a glare. The man shrugged innocently before striding over to the kitchen table and taking a seat.   
  
"So..." He studied the petite blonde seated next to him. "You must be Usagi. Mamoru sure has good taste, doesn't he?" He winked at his friend while Usagi blushed for the third time that day. Mamoru rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face.  
  
Usagi shyly extended her hand for an awkward handshake before returning to her boyfriend's embrace. "It's...nice to...meet you," was all she said, stumbling with her English. "What is your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ron."   
  
"Ron.." She repeated the name in her mind several times before offering him another smile.   
  
"My friend Mamoru here talks about you all the time," he said playfully, rolling his eyes. "He never stops." A serious expression crossed his handsome features before he leaned across the table. "And I'm not joking about that either." Ron promptly received a slap from an annoyed Mamoru before both men shared a laugh. Usagi couldn't help but wonder if that was true, and reminded herself to ask him of that later.   
  
"Well, I going to go to my room again. Uh...wouldn't want to get in your way."   
  
Flashing a grin toward the couple, Ron got up and strode down the narrow hallway in quick steps.   
  
"He seems like a nice guy," Usagi commented with an amused air, immediately switching to speaking Japanese as soon as he was out of sight. One look into Mamoru's eyes wiped the smile from her face. His eyes were filled with such sadness, and extreme guilt was evident in their stormy depths.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Her hand touched his cheek softly, watching as his eyes closed for a mere few seconds before gazing into her own sky blue eyes once more. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Usako..." His voice was quiet and overcome with emotion. "I...what you said before..."  
  
'Oh no...' Usagi shivered involuntarily despite the warmth of the apartment. "Mamo-chan..." She could only utter his name as no other words could accurately convey what she wanted to say.  
  
"I can't help but feel guilty for letting you have those fears. I–" He looked down at his hands.  
  
"There's so much I want to say..."  
  
The blonde shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have ever doubted your love for me..."  
  
"Just know...Usako, you mean the world to me."  
  
"And you to me..." She was hesitant before continuing, "but I cannot help but think that there's someone out there who deserves you more..." A finger silenced her trembling lips.  
  
"Iie! Never think that..."  
  
Their eyes met, and the world around them ceased to meet. Two lovers slowly reached out to one another, comforting each other with their touch. Their lips met in a deep kiss that covered the words unsaid. When they parted, breathing heavily and eyes wide, there were no more doubts.   
  
Usagi lay her head comfortably upon Mamoru's right shoulder as they slowly strolled down the street. "Wow, it's so beautiful out here," she murmured in awe. He chuckled in reply, taking in his girlfriend's breathtaking complexion. Her cheeks were flushed, a rosy pink in color, and every breath she exhaled could be seen. Her hair gently lapped in the cool breeze, falling softly about her face. Mamoru couldn't resist brushing away the few golden strands from Usagi's eyes. She instantly looked up, eyes conveying their thanks. The sidewalk was abandoned save for a few pedestrians bustling about, eager to get out of the cold, leaving the couple with more than enough privacy. Their boots crunched softly in the snow, and small flakes covered their hair and coats. Usagi caught a snowflake in her tongue, sighing happily.  
  
"I love snow..." She paused, looking up at her one and only. "I remember when I was young...I used to spend hours outside in the snow. It was so much fun..."   
  
Mamoru said nothing, remembering the lonely winters he had at the orphanage when he was young. "Hai," he said finally, "I bet it was."  
  
"Mamo-chan? Tomorrow's Christmas."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So...do you have any plans?"  
  
"Not in particular...how about we spend Christmas at home? Together..." He wrapped an arm around her small waist, pulling her closer to him, reveling in the warmth that radiated from her.   
  
"Agreed," she said simply, knowing that Mamoru knew how much that would mean to her, and him as well. She was well aware of the Christmases he had when he was a boy, and was determined to replace those bitter memories with sweeter ones.  
  
"Usako..." he said after awhile, "there's going to be a big party after Christmas."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "I love parties! But..."  
  
"But what, Usako?"  
  
She tilted her head to avoid his probing eyes. "I don't have a fancy enough dress for such an occasion..."  
  
"Oh, Usako, is that all?" Seeing her careful nod, he continued on, "Because I was just going to suggest that we go shopping. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Shopping! Of course!"  
  
The stores were packed that afternoon as Usagi and Mamoru made their way into the mall. People ran away from shop to shop, taking advantage of the Christmas sales. Shopping bags filled with toys, clothing, and jewelry were in the hands of almost every customer there. Usagi squeezed Mamoru's hand lightly, and the two shared a quiet moment amongst the crowd. A nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded the blonde to ask about what Ron had said earlier, that Mamoru constantly brought her name up in conversation. Although she was curious to find out, a part of her wondered if Ron was just kidding. Taking in a deep breath, Usagi decided to ask.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Um...I was wondering...about what Ron said earlier."  
  
They sat down on a bench in front of a store. "What did he say?"  
  
"Uh...about you always talking about me..." She hesitated when he nodded in recognition.  
  
"It's true," he answered her question even before she mustered up the courage to ask him, "I do talk about you a lot. Is that all right?"  
  
"Oh no, I mean, yes, it's fine." She felt her cheeks grow hot and struggled to control herself. 'He thinks about me all the time,' her heart sang. Usagi couldn't help but let herself smile. "I just..."  
  
"I think about you every day," he confessed honestly. "No matter what I was doing, you were always on my mind, in my dreams."  
  
One look into his eyes and Usagi felt herself fall deeper in love with him, if at all possible. His eyes shone with complete devotion, kindness, and love that her legs would have given away if she had been standing up. Here was a man who loved her for just being her, and whom she loved back with all her heart and soul. Tears filled in her eyes and threatened to flow. 'This has to be one of the happiest days of my life,' she thought happily.   
  
She smoothed out the wrinkles in the stunning silk dress and checked her reflection in the full length mirror in the dressing room, satisfied by its appearance. Usagi casually strode outside into the store, where Mamoru was presently seated in one of the waiting chairs, deep in thought. Upon seeing her, his mouth dropped open, and Usagi tried desperately to suppress the grin at his reaction.   
  
"Well?" She turned around in one full circle for him to see the back.   
  
"Usako...you look..."  
  
"Arigato," she whispered.  
  
The dress was a pure white in color, sleeveless, with thin straps at the shoulder that complemented her eyes perfectly. It clung to Usagi tightly, outlining her curves and flowing smoothly down to her ankles. The second Mamoru had laid eyes on that dress, he knew it was right for Usagi. He mentally grimaced at the considerable price it would cost, but that was not important at the moment. He paid for the dress, getting an astonished look from the salesperson for doing so. Usagi happily took the bag from the counter and left with Mamoru.  
  
The drive to Mamoru's apartment was silent. Usagi was busy smoothing out every wrinkle in her dress, and Mamoru concentrated on the road. With all that snow, the road was slippery, and he couldn't afford to endanger Usagi's and his life in any way.  
  
"Aishiteru Mamo-chan..." She whispered sleepily, and seconds later, Usagi was fast asleep.   
  
Looking at her lovingly, Mamoru replied back just as quietly, "Aishiteru..."  
  
********************  
  
I know Christmas has been over for a few months...^^;; But...another chapter! ^_^ And now that I have reread the chapter...it sort of sucks to me...*coughs* I haven't written mushy scenes for a long time (or any kind of fanfiction for that matter), so if I am a bit rusty, and am rushing things up a bit, please bear with me. ^^;; I still need to get into my usual writing style. I'm very sorry if this chapter was a disappointment. But...I would still like to hear your thoughts! Did you like it, or did it suck? Thanks for reading, and feel free to review or e-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com.   
  
This story written 2002 and posted April 2003. 


	5. Angel in the Snow Chapter 4

Title: Angel in the Snow  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Rating: G  
  
Website: http://hometown.aol.com/lisazumstories  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, I can't believe it, but here's a new chapter to "AITS!" I realize Christmas isn't for another six months, but I want to finish this fic. *grin* I usually don't do too well with plain mush fics (like this one), but this story is turning out okay. It'll probably end after a few more chapters (6-7 at most); I don't want it to be too long. Romance was never my strong part, I do better angst, which is why "AITS" will not be, say, ten chapters long. But, enough of my babbling! Enjoy minna, and please review/e-mail at the end! Mush ahead (as always)! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
********************  
  
Mamoru parked the car in an empty lot in front of the gray building and eyed the still sleeping girl. She was remarkably beautiful, her hair loose and softly hanging about her face, her cheeks flushed, her lips curved in the most delicate smile he had ever seen. She took his breath away every time he saw her. Mamoru was thankful, to say the least, to have been able to spend this time with her. His hands itched to touch her silky hair, her creamy skin, and he knew better than to resist. He would undoubtably lose anyway. He gingerly brushed loose strands from her eyes and neatly tucked them beneath her ear. Another hand went up to cup her warm cheek. Usagi's smile grew bigger, as if in the middle of an amazing dream, and unconsciously leaned into the palm of his hand, craving more of his touch.   
  
A rush of love effused Mamoru's being at her simple graze. But nothing about Usagi was simple. She was a strong, determined, and loyal person, yet not plain ordinary. She never would be, and Mamoru loved her for that. He loved her so much, Tsukino Usagi, his life, that it hurt. The realization of the fact his heart had knew all along brought a huge smile from the young man. Training his eyes once again in the angel before him, he never wanted that peaceful moment to end. Suddenly aware of Usagi's discomfort of having to sleep in the car, Mamoru got out from his side with as little noise as possible. He opened the passenger's door and pulled the petite girl into his arms until her head rested over his heart. In one smooth gesture, he swept her from the car seat and preceded to carry her home.   
  
Yet for him, he was already home. Home was where Usagi was, which was the sole reason as to why he missed Tokyo so much. The lonely years of his childhood were spent there, yearning for someone to come and relieve him of his pain, to love him as he wanted to love them. He didn't need to be reminded of that bleak past, of the never-ending darkness that loomed over his head like a dark cloud. It was not that he missed Japan itself, rather the young woman, the keeper of his heart, who resided there. If she were to come and live with him here, then the United States would be his home, and he would never look back at Tokyo. Wherever she may go, that was where he wanted to be. Home.   
  
Usagi gradually became aware of a steady movement and an encircling warmth from the strong arms that held her. An all too familiar warmth. Only one person could offer that to her. It was not just physical comfort, but a warmth that could touch her soul and calm her inside. She smiled, opening her sleep-filled eyes to rest on her Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Her voice was small, no different from that of a child's, as he looked down at her. Their eyes met and gazed lovingly at each other. He leaned down and planted a swift kiss upon her receptive mouth before answering her call.   
  
"I didn't want to wake you...you looked so peaceful sleeping..."  
  
She smiled, comfortably settling into his embrace, and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. When her mind cleared, she was suddenly aware of her current position. Mamoru was carrying her to the apartment...like... The realization brought a deep blush from Usagi, and she hid it by burying her red face into his chest. She compelled herself to finish the thought. Like the nightly dreams, or more appropriately, fantasies, she had with her finally joining with Mamoru in holy matrimony. The dreams would come to her almost every night, and she looked forward to having them. In the dream, they would say their vows, ones they had written themselves, expressions of their true feelings, to each other while the whole world's eyes were on them. They would seal their promises of forever with an affirming, earth-shattering kiss before walking down the aisle with all their family and friends watching on proudly. And on their wedding night, Mamoru would pick her up in a fancy flourish and sweep her toward their room. It would be the best night of both their lives, one they could never forget... And then she would wake up to the songs of robins by her window, a smile on her face. Yes, she remembered those dreams vividly. They were sometimes the only thing that kept her going when she desperately missed Mamoru. 'Someday...' Usagi contemplated, 'someday, we'll be able to make all our dreams come true.' And she couldn't wait for that day to come. Although she had yet to finish high school, Usagi had no doubts as to who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She gaze lingered upon the shimmering promise ring Mamoru had given her more than a year ago. One day, it would be replaced with a real engagement ring. Usagi smiled faintly while twirling the ring around her finger.   
  
Despite all that had gone through her head, aloud, she simply asked, "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"About twenty minutes," he answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She lost herself to his sweet embrace. Mamoru was always so gentle and tender when it came to Usagi, whether it came to holding her or touching her hand. It was as if she were a fragile doll, so easily broken. Usagi didn't mind the extra care. In fact, she loved it. As they reached the end top of the flight of stairs, the girl felt her eyelids growing heavy again. Usagi had to admit that she was exhausted after a whole day of shopping.   
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
He simply grinned in return. "Sleep. We can talk later," he assured. Satisfied, Usagi let sleep claim her once more...perhaps the dream would come to her again. That would be nice indeed.   
  
Mamoru opened the door to the apartment and shifted Usagi's weight to his other shoulder. With the massive amounts of food she consumed on an hourly basis, he was surprised that she didn't weigh more. He eyed Ron sitting around the kitchen table, a half-eaten sandwich placed in front of him, and gave a slight nod of acknowledgment before heading into his bedroom. Once inside, Mamoru tenderly placed the slumbering Usagi onto the soft mattress, and left her to sleep with a quick brush of his lips on hers.   
  
"Hey," Ron called from behind his cup of orange juice, "I was wondering where you were." His eyes twinkled mischievously, a second meaning buried under his otherwise casual words. Ron took every chance he could to tease Mamoru, but he couldn't be more happy for his friend. He deserved contentment, and anyone could see that Mamoru was at his happiest whenever he was around Usagi.   
  
The dark-haired man smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't start. Yes, I was out with Usagi, buying her a dress for the party."  
  
"Ah, I see. The big formal. Usagi's your date, I presume." He only nodded in reply, giving Ron a look that said 'who else?'   
  
A second later, Mamoru shot up with a start, hitting his forehead with a hand. "Her dress! I forgot all about it!" He had been so engrossed into watching Usagi sleep that the dress by her side had been completely forgotten about. Rushing outside, he returned with it shortly after and placed it in his room.  
  
Mamoru's roommate was apparently amused as he sat there, devouring the last bite of his sandwich and watching the scene unfold. Once his friend had sat down again with a sigh, he offered to make him a sandwish, but Mamoru bluntly refused with a quick shake of his head.  
  
"I'm afraid I had too much to eat while shopping with Usagi."  
  
The American frowned, his eyes displaying confusion.   
  
"How much can that tiny person eat? Not that much, right?"  
  
Mamoru couldn't help but laugh. It brought back memories of years ago, when they first met. Usagi would constantly be stuffing her face at the arcade where his best friend Motoki worked. He remembered asking that very question the first time he amazingly watched Usagi order a heap of food that disappeared within seconds time. Though despite her large appetite, she still managed to keep a slim figure, her body fitting perfectly in Mamoru's arms.   
  
"More than you think...that's my Usako all right..."  
  
Ron shook his head, disbelieving. It was almost impossible to imagine anyone as small as Usagi to eat as much as Mamoru had implied. "Listen, I'm going to go out for a while. I'll be back in a couple hours."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The young man grabbed his jacket on his way out, and with one more wink, he strode outside. Mamoru could hear his footsteps descending the flights of stairs. Ron was a great friend, he realized. He was the person whom Mamoru could trust without any doubt whatsoever, the guy who had to put up with hours of Mamoru's rambling of his everlasting love for Usagi. The thought brought a grin to his face. Mamoru had met Ron in his elective class, and they instantly became friends. He had shown Mamoru the way around the enormous school, and offered to share apartments with him. It was hard to believe that all happened a year ago. It seemed like only yesterday to Mamoru, when the pain of having to leave Usagi was partially subdued by the excitement of studying abroad. He greatly enjoyed going to school in America, but he was aware of the strain it put on his and Usagi's relationship. The coversation they had shared earlier was still fresh in his mind. Usagi was having doubts of his love for her, which saddened Mamoru greatly. He understood her worries. They were so far apart, no longer part of each other's lives every waking moment. 'Still,' his mind rationalized, 'we'll be all right. I won't be here forever. But can I bear another whole year without her?' Refusing to answer that question, he instead went to check on Usagi.   
  
She took notice to the sudden warmth that surrounded her, to the familiar scent that filled her nostrils. Usagi was pulled out of unconsciousness by a soft, lingering kiss. She sighed happily, kissing Mamoru back. When he pulled away, her eyes opened slowly, love shining brightly in their depths.   
  
"I could get used to that wake up call," she grinned, snuggling into her boyfriend's arms. They stayed like that, so close that each could hear the heartbeat of the other, letting the comfortable silence surround them like a blanket. Usagi's face was thoughtful until she finally spoke.  
  
"Wow...I just realized...today's Christmas Eve."  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "Hai, Usako, you're right."  
  
"And here I am...with you."   
  
Mamoru looked away. A part of him, a huge part, was thrilled at having Usagi here. She was his family. Yet, he couldn't help but feel selfish for taking her away from her own family. He wanted her all to himself, to love her and never let go. Unsure of what was going through Usagi's mind, he asked tentatively, "Do you want to be anywhere else?"  
  
She shook her head fervently at the question, wondering how Mamoru could ask such a thing. Turning her head to that she could look straight into her eyes, she answered honestly, "There's nowhere else in the world I would rather be than in your arms."  
  
The doubts having vanished, he smiled warmly before capturing her pink lips with his own in a deep kiss to show, indeed, just how much he loved her.   
  
"Me too."  
  
The sun was quickly fading in the cloudless sky. Usagi had insisted to watch the sunset, and Mamoru couldn't refuse her, even if it was below freezing out. He never had the heart to refuse her. Anything she wanted, he would do everything in his power to give it to her. They stood side-by-side on the balcony, arms slightly touching, and silently watched the sun disappear below the horizon.   
  
"When I was a little girl," Usagi said, "I always used to watch the sunsets with my dad. Always."  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "What changed?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess...I grew up. I'm not the little girl I was anymore."  
  
Mamoru nodded, knowing how true that was. From their first encounter, Usagi had since then blossomed from a girl who had been predestined to save the world at a painfully young age to a marvelous young woman whose beauty was unmatchable. It was amazing what three years could do to a person. However, Usagi was not an average person. She was extraordinary, with a kind and caring heart. He was thankful that he had been able to witness her ascend into maturity. Instead of telling her all that, he simply replied, "No, you're not."   
  
The man knew that she would understand all that he meant by those three words. Usagi did, and gave him an appreciative smile. If anyone could understand her, it was her Mamo-chan.  
  
The last traces of sunlight were gone, replaced by the brilliant, shimmering moon. The couple was still there, not moving, their breathing creating small puffs of cold air.   
  
"Sometimes, though, my dad and I still watch them together."  
  
"Of course. You and your dad will always share that."  
  
She leaned into his embrace, shivering at the coldness of the nighttime air.   
  
"I'm ready to go inside, Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru set the two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table and plopped down beside Usagi, who was busy stuffing her face with pastries. She instantly scooted closer to him, laying her head upon his shoulder. "Would you like one?" She offered him a pastry, her glowing face covered with cream.  
  
"I'm fine." Mamoru wiped a bit of filling from Usagi's cheek, and licked it from his finger, amused at Usagi's love for desserts, or anything sweet for that matter. "You're a mess." She beamed, a wide grin plastered on her features.   
  
"I know. But you know what, these cakes are too good for me to stop eating." Usagi devoured the last bite of it before taking a sip from her mug. "Yum! I love hot chocolate." Grabbing another cake from the plate, she settled back into his awaiting arms, looking deeply into Mamoru's ocean-blue eyes. There was so much love there...for her. All for her. How lucky she was to be able to be loved by such a remarkable man. The girl oftentimes wondered what Mamoru saw in her. She did not have much to offer, yet he was willing to give her everything she had dreamed of as a child. It was just like a fairytale. Mamoru was her prince in shining armor, and she would never let him go. Warmth rushed through her body, and Usagi suddenly felt utterly full. She set the pastry down alongside her half full mug, giving her love her undivided attention. Usagi licked her lips, staring at the handsome man underneath her long eyelashes.   
  
"So...what do you want to do now, Mamo-chan?"   
  
Mamoru knew Usagi wanted him to kiss her, and he wanted to kiss her as well. Their lips met gently, a tender, loving kiss, before growing more passionate. When they broke for air, Usagi smiled happily, resting her head against his chest to hear his racing heart. The sound lulled her to a peaceful sleep.   
  
He looked at his sleeping angel, listening to her soft breathing. He was content to just watch her sleep, protecting her from anything that might cause her harm.   
  
Ron came back at around ten o'clock with a miniature Christmas tree in his arms. Due to Mamoru's anxiousness to see Usagi again, he had forgotten to go and buy a tree. Ron had bought one last year, and this year it was his turn. The dark-haired man didn't have the heart to wake Usagi, so he talked to Ron with her nested under his embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to go out and buy a tree," he hastily apologized, but Ron held up a hand.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. You were happy to see Usagi. It's understandable."  
  
Mamoru eyed the small pine. It was hardly two feet in height.   
  
"Why so small?"  
  
His roommate showed some embarrassment. "Well...the big trees were all sold out, so I had to make do with this one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I hope you don't mind."  
  
He shook his head. "No, not at all. Any tree is better than none at all."  
  
The two men set out to decorate the tree. It didn't take too long, of that they were glad of. At the stroke of midnight, they had completed the entire tree. A glowing angel sat atop the tree, as Mamoru had insisted upon it. It held a special meaning his heart, a representation of his Usagi. Mamoru went into his room, and grabbed his present for her, and one for Ron as well. He had secretly bought it during their trip to the mall for her dress. It was at the front of the store's glass display. When he first laid eyes on it, he knew it was the perfect gift for Usagi. The packages were wrapped with care.  
  
He stepped back, gazing at the tree from the other side of the room.   
  
"It's beautiful," Mamoru said.  
  
"Yeah...Mamoru, I've decided to spend Christmas with my family tomorrow. They live nearby." Ron looked at him as he spoke. The Christmas before, Ron had kindly decided to stay with Mamoru for the holiday because he had no family to spend it with. He remembered how sad Mamoru was, and how he spent most of the day gazing longingly at a framed photo beside his bed. A photo of Usagi. It was painful to see anyone spend such a wonderful holiday alone. This year, however, it was different. She was here, in person, and Ron was sure Mamoru would have the best Christmas ever.  
  
Mamoru smiled, nodding. "Christmas is about family. It's only right that you spend it with yours."  
  
"I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning, and I won't be back until the day after next."  
  
"That's fine. Then I better give this to you, in case I miss you leaving tomorrow." He handed him a small gift.   
  
"I have one for you too."  
  
They exchanged presents.  
  
"You two will have the place all to yourselves tomorrow." He grinned.  
  
"That'll be nice."  
  
Ron patted him on the back, a friendly gesture they often shared, and headed to bed.   
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru glanced at the clock. Midnight had already come and gone.   
  
"Merry Christmas. And thank you...for being there for me last year..."  
  
He felt extremely blessed for having such a wonderful friend.  
  
"That's what friends are for." They shared a laugh, and Ron disappeared into his bedroom.  
  
It wasn't hard in the least bit for him to switch his attention from Ron to the girl sleeping on the sofa next to him. It was already five past midnight. Seeing her there, her hair a shimmering stream of golden blonde, a look of innocence and peace evident on her face, brought happiness that once Mamoru thought he could never have. Only Usagi could give him that. Placing a kiss upon her cheek, Mamoru whispered, "Merry Christmas, Usa."  
  
*********************  
  
Okay...^_^...how's that for plotless mush? I'm sorry if it really sucked, and for its shortness. I haven't been able to write much over the summer, but I *am* currently trying to update my fics. For all you romantic/mush lovers out there, I hope this chapter was to your liking. ^^ A new chapter to "AITS," which will be about Usa and Mamo's Christmas, will probably be out in a few weeks. Also, look for a new chapter to "Shipwrecked," and possibly the edited "Roses." Please take the time to review, or feel free to send e-mail to me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Thanks!   
  
This story written and posted June 2003. 


	6. Angel in the Snow Chapter 5

Title: Angel in the Snow  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Rating: G  
  
Website: http://hometown.aol.com/lisazumstories  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi! Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you are enjoying this plotless fic, because I am sure I won't be writing another story like this for a *long* time coming. ^^;; Well, as always, please be sure to review/e-mail at the end! Have fun, and please read the author's notes at the end regarding this story. ^_^  
  
*A special thanks to the readers who reviewed my last chapter: awww, White Eternity, angel12, Callista, and especially to mae for your wonderful reviews!*  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
********************  
  
"Merry Christmas, Usa."  
  
The words reached Usagi's ears, pulling her from her light slumber. She groaned tiredly, reaching up for her boyfriend with her eyes still closed. "What time is it?" The words came out mumbled and barely audible. Mamoru chuckled, kissing her outstretched hand with a flourish.  
  
"It's past midnight," he answered simply. "Do you want to spend another night on the couch, or can you walk with me to the bed?"  
  
Another moan escaped her slightly parted lips. "Do I have to? It's very comfortable here...and I was having the best dream..." Her pink lips curved into a delicate smile at the memory, one that set the man's heart aflutter. He ran a finger against them, a tender caress.   
  
"What of, my love?"  
  
"Mmm...of us," she grinned dreamily, pulling Mamoru down to her and kissing his fully on the lips, to which he complied to gladly. 'That same wedding dream...' She added to herself.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Mamo-chan." Usagi's half-open eyes were closed in a blink of an eye. He was very tempted to ask for more details of the dream, but she had promptly fell back asleep, that same smile playing on her radiant face. He reminded himself to ask her the next morning. 'Though,' Mamoru figured, 'it must've been very special for her to be so happy about it.'  
  
"I guess it's the sofa for us again tonight."   
  
His back was already in protest to the pain that would come tomorrow morning from sleeping there. Mamoru sighed, but didn't have the heart to move her. He instead nudged her to scoot over some until he lay with her on the narrow cushions, one arm draped around her shoulders and another resting against her small waist. This was going to be the best Christmas of his life. And he needed that. He needed something to wash away the bittersweet memories of his past. Usagi was just the person to do so.  
  
Unlike Usagi, he had much trouble falling asleep. Even with his angel nestled comfortably in his arms, his mind was filled with thoughts that made him grow restless. The hours rolled by in the still darkness. To pass the time, Mamoru periodically rained kisses about her face, whispering endearments into her ear while knowing that she couldn't hear them. It felt good saying how he felt. Yet nothing took away the feeling of dread with the very thought of Usagi leaving. He had known that she couldn't stay forever. It didn't stop him from wanting her to, though. Nothing could to that. The few days he was with her was pure Heaven. He had forgotten all about the burdens and hardships of college life, left behind the tortures of cramming for exams and turning in long essays. When she left, all that would come back crashing back in harsh reality. The joys of Christmas vacation would soon be over, and he would revert back to pining away for her, aching to hear her voice, of kissing her sweet mouth, all the while busily attending his strenous classes. 'Can I handle that?'  
  
Seeing Usagi again made him realize just how much he had missed her this past year. It was hard enough before she came. Now...now it would be unbearable. Mamoru was torn between wanting to stay in America in regards to his future, or following his heart and going home with Usagi as soon as possible, where he could only truly achieve happiness. It was a hard decision, and not one that could be made easily. On one hand, it was wise for him to have the best education provided.   
  
His medical career was something that he had dreamed of achieving ever since he was young. It was one of the few blessings his past brought. During the painfully long road to recovery at the hospital following the accident, which had taken the lives of his parents, Mamoru promised to himself and his family that he would fight as hard as he could to spare others the pain, the anguish that once engulfed him. Since then, his goal to help others fired his passion for learning. It was something that he couldn't just give up.   
  
Still...what did it all mean without Usagi by his side? She was his reason, his sole light in a world of darkness. How many times had he looked into the distant future, and seen Usagi there with him, by his side...as his wife? If he decided to study here, it could possibly be years before he saw her again. Years... It didn't help the doubts that Usagi might find another man while he was gone. She was such a vibrant and amazing young woman. It would be unfair for her to wait such a long time for him. 'Would I be willing to lose Usako in order to achieve my dream career?' The question loomed in the back of his mind even after he drifted into a troubled sleep.   
  
Usagi awoke with a start and greeted the morning with a bright smile. Christmas was finally here. She sighed blissfully, staring into her love's sleeping face, and brushed a few unruly strands of his dark hair from his eyes. It was perfect. 'Who wouldn't enjoy a quiet Christmas at home with the best guy?' The thought pressed down the sinking feeling in her gut. She still had two days left after today. Only two more days. Oh, time had seemed to fly by for her! It seemed like yesterday that she had shared the tearful reunion with Mamoru in the airport admist the busling crowd, with so many plans of things to do and sights to see in her mind. The plans, of course, vanished as soon as she saw him again. All she wanted to do then was hold onto him and never let go... She had gotten her wish all right.   
  
Looking back, most of her time spent in America was in his apartment, in the shelter of Mamoru's arms. Not that she minded in the least bit. Hugging him closer, she unsuccessfully tried to force back the tears that threatened to overflow. This week had been the happiest of her life, and she didn't want it to end. Usagi knew, however, that even if she were given another week, a month, it still wouldn't be enough. She never wanted it to end. She wanted so badly to be with him every day for the rest of her life, to wake up with him as she did now. But it was no use. Sometimes life was so unfair. 'If only time would stop...'  
  
Usagi knew that she was being selfish in wanting Mamoru to come home with her. She felt terribly guilty for that. She only thought of herself, her happiness. The blonde knew that Mamoru wanted to be a doctor more than anything. It was his dream, just as hers was to marry him. And who was she to stand in the way of his shining future? It wouldn't be fair to drag Mamoru back to Japan with her. He was happy and perfectly at home here. He had a wonderful friend, Ron, a nice aparment in a rich learning environment. The colleges in Tokyo couldn't offer what Mamoru needed. It was here that he could reach his full potential. 'Besides,' she thought, as if to reassure herself and the growing ache in her chest, 'it's not like we won't write to each other, and talk on the phone, and...'   
  
Tears began to make their way down her cheek. She tried choking down the sob rising in her throat, making a strangled noise instead. Hastily removing herself from her boyfriend's embrace, Usagi made a mad dash to the bathroom, awaking Mamoru in the process.  
  
Slightly dazed with the lack of Usagi in his arms, he groggily opened his eyes in time to catch a glimpse of her tear-stained cheek. Suddenly wide awake, Mamoru sat up quickly, running a quick hand through his dishelved hair.  
  
"Usako? Usako, what's wrong?"  
  
Receiving no reply except muffled sobbing, he grew even more concerned.   
  
The man jumped up from the sofa and ran down the hall, nearly tripping on the coffee table in the process. He reached the locked door within seconds.   
  
"Usa..tell me what happened...please..." Mamoru pleaded with her. He was debating whether or not to bust down the door when the soft click of the lock was heard on the other side.   
  
He gently opened the door, peering inside at the young woman seated on the ground, her face buried in her knees, hair a messy tangle surrounding her like a blanket.  
  
"Usako?"  
  
A sniffle was his answer. He knelt down cautiously, taking hold of one of her trembling hands. Wiping a stray tear, he looked into her now red, puffy eyes. No matter what, Usagi still looked utterly beautiful under the flourscent lighting. Mamoru's heart broke at the sight of seeing her in so much pain. He gingerly moved closer, inches at the time until he too was seated in the small room, looking at her intently with worried eyes. He couldn't figure out what had caused such an outburst. From what he recalled, they were very happy when they went to sleep last night. Did she have a nightmare? Looking at her shaking form, he realized that no nightmare, even the worst kind, could cause such distress. So, what was wrong?   
  
"Mamo-chan...gomen nasai..." She sniffed, wiping furiously at her eyes, embarrassed as to have cried in front of him.   
  
"Oh Usa..."   
  
Mamoru wrapped his arms tightly around the girl and pulled her closer until she was practically seated in his lap. Half an hour passed before he spoke again. "Usako..what..." She silenced him with a finger to his lips.   
  
"I...I just..." She paused, not knowing how to say what she felt. Usagi was afraid of what his reaction would be.   
  
"Please...tell me what's wrong..." He tenderly planted a kiss upon her sweaty forehead, brushing away hair from her teary eyes.   
  
"Gomen...it's nothing really..."  
  
Usagi stood up and shivered, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. She tried to smile, reassurance that everything was fine, that she was totally under control, but it was all a lie. Beneath the facade was a scared, utterly sad young woman. Mamoru, who knew Usagi better than he did himself, saw through the covering. He shook his head at her attempt to dismiss the subject.   
  
One look into his beautiful eyes, and Usagi knew she couldn't lie to him. She never could. She reached out with one hand and helped him up from the bathroom tiles before leading him onto the sofa in the living room. Laying one hand gently against his cheek, she prayed that she would get the words right. In no way did she want Mamoru to have to feel obligated to go home with her, at the expense of his happiness.   
  
"Mamo-chan...I just want you to know...this past week, being here with you...it was the best few days of my life." A soft smile lifted the corners of her mouth. His simple presence was enough to bring much joy to her heart. "I loved seeing where you live, meeting your friends. You have a different, new, perhaps better life here. A life that I'm not a part of..." The blonde trailed off helplessly. She had obviously not wanted to voice her innermost fears. And, seeing the strange look passing on her love's face, neither did he.   
  
Mamoru objected immediately. "You are a part of my life, Usako, and so much more. Like I said before, you are my life. You always will be."  
  
"Demo...you have so much here."  
  
"I have nothing without you."  
  
She denied it with a vigorous shake of her head, although a secret part of her rejoiced at hearing those words. "You do. I won't lie to you Mamo-chan...I can't." She took a breath. "I want...what I mean is, I want you home again. I want nothing more than you to come home with me when I leave in a couple days."  
  
Usagi didn't dare to look into his eyes for his reaction. If anything, he was probably thinking the notion absurd. She went on with much difficulty. "I know that's impossible. You have to go to school here...but after the time I spent with you, I realized how empty my life was the year that you were away. I can't believe I actually survived." She let out a hollow, nervous laugh, and ran a quick hand through her strands of hair, a gesture learned from Mamoru. "It was the letters, the phone calls, that kept me going. I don't know what would've happened if we lost touch for an entire year..." She paused, gathering another breath. "I guess what I'm saying is that I need you. I need to see you every day...to touch you..." As if to prove her point upon completing her speech, she grabbed his large hand in her smaller one. She thrilled at the electricity that flowed through her. It was a special bond she shared only with her soulmate.  
  
The silence was almost unbearable. Mamoru stared, wide-eyed and in awe at her, trying to digest everything. How was it possible that she was feeling the same way? He wanted to kiss her senseless and tell her that he wanted that too. Somehow, he couldn't. The words just wouldn't come. He still had so much to figure out before he could answer. His heart told him to go home while his mind, the rational part, reminded him that his future was at stake. He remembered the debating he had done the previous night on the ups-and-downs on leaving and staying. He hadn't reached a conclusion then, and he still hadn't now. Instead, he embraced her tightly.  
  
"I want nothing more, Usako...I feel the same way."  
  
"I don't want you to give up your future for me, Mamo-chan. So...you can't...you can't go with me..." She rubbed her face in the soft fabric of his shirt. "It's just not fair...why are there always obstacles between us?"  
  
"That's life, my love."   
  
He smiled sadly before leaning down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. "This I promise you...someday, we'll have our happily ever after. Remember our past, our destinies? They were all leading to our future together. It doesn't matter when. As long as we love each other, nothing can overcome that. But Usako, what you said about my home here, you were wrong."  
  
She scrunched up her brow. "What do you mean?   
  
"I'll admit, right now, this is my home...because you are here. It's not the location that matters. Where you go--that's where my home is. Always. And this past week...it was a dream come true for me."   
  
"Oh Mamo-chan..."  
  
An hour later, Usagi felt considerably better. Though the issues hadn't even come close to be settled and a part of her still wanted him to come home as soon as possible, it was enough for now. All the tender, heartbreakingly loving words had been hard to say, no doubt. She knew Mamoru was never one to share his deepest feelings with anyone--even her. To have said all those things from the depths of his soul...he was finally opening up to her. After all those years, their relationship was taking a complete new turn. Someday, Mamoru might even be ready to share some memories of the past with her. She would be there, listening and comforting all the while. His past had always been a delicate subject to which Usagi thoughtfully avoided in fear of hurting him. In the future, she hoped there would be no more secrets between them.   
  
Stretching her sore muscles, she realized that half the day had already passed. Half of Christmas. This was hardly how she imagined her Christmas alone with Mamoru would be spent. A day full of kisses, hugs, gifts, and a candle-lit dinner for two was more like it. She didn't have time to feel guilty for ruining their first real Christmas together, as Mamoru had already gotten up to change out of his rumpled, and somewhat damp, shirt. The shirt she had gotten wet with her tears, yet another mishap of the morning.   
  
Usagi cringed, looking down at her own wrinkled clothing. A hand quickly ran to her head to check the state of her hair. It felt fuzzy and, giving it a quick run through with her fingers, there were plenty of knots to brush out. Sighing, she went into the Mamoru's room to find a new outfit to wear. 'And a shower would be nice,' she decided. Her clothes were strewn all over Mamoru's tidy bedroom carpet. The blonde grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, along with her towel, and headed toward the bathroom.   
  
Mamoru was just coming out from said bathroom with only a towel tied at his waist. Seeing his girlfriend come in, he smiled. Usagi couldn't help but stare at him. He looked utterly handsome standing there...wearing only a towel. She gulped, feeling a blush staining her cheeks, and looked away, suddenly very uncomfortable. He, however, wasn't ruffled in the least. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"It's all yours," he said, gesturing to the shower. "I'll get breakfast started."  
  
"Arigato, Mamo-chan," she called to his retreating form. Usagi took a shuddering breath and tried to control her pounding heart. She stepped inside the bathroom. A fresh cloud of steam hit her face upon entrance, warming her.   
  
When she stepped out from the shower, the smell of bacon and eggs floated down the hall. Her stomach rumbled in response. Toweling her hair as best as she could, she dressed and went to greet Mamoru. He was already seated, his plate and glass of juice untouched. He had waited for her, even though it was well past noon. She didn't know what to think when she sat down opposite him around the table, except, how did I meet such a wonderful guy? They ate in mostly silence, until Usagi finally discovered the Christmas tree sitting in the living room. In her haste this morning and the talk she had with Mamoru, she hadn't noticed the tree until now.   
  
The young woman squealed, hugging Mamoru fiercely before returning to stare at it in admiration.   
  
"It's beautiful! Look, the angel on the top...wow..."  
  
He kissed her shoulder blade as his arms sneaked to claim her small waist.   
  
"I had Ron put it up there especially," he whispered into her ear, sending a small shiver down her spine.   
  
"Why?" She looked at him with curious eyes.   
  
"Because...that's you. My angel. Usako, you saved me from the darkness...loved me even when I couldn't truly return it for the longest time. You gave me something so special--your love. Nothing can compare to that."  
  
"I--" Tears, this time, of happiness, were flowing freely down her cheeks by the time he finished. "Mamo-chan, I...aishiteru..." It was the only thing she could say, the only thing she felt. For Mamoru, it meant the world.   
  
The two gifts were sitting neatly underneath the small pine. She sat down cross-legged beside him, grinning widely. Her present for Mamoru had taken ages to find, even with Ami's help. Usagi had wanted something that was useful for him, which showed her support of his studies abroad. A shirt or sweater was out of the question. It was likely to end up in the back of his closet until he moved from the apartment. Ami had helpfully suggested getting Mamoru a book. After all, she said, that's what she would have wanted. Considering this, Usagi remembered his love for reading. In his apartment back in Tokyo, his shelves were stock full of books of all sorts. A book would definitely be good. But which one?   
  
Together, after hours of pawing through bookstore after bookstore, the two girls chose a thick medical text, a well of knowledge all dealing with the medical world. It was perfect, a gift Usagi knew he'd love and put to good use.  
  
Now, it sat at the base of the tree, wrapped neatly in bunny and crescent moon wrapping paper. It had taken her half an hour to get the edges to go in. Mamoru's present, also wrapped flawlessly, was smaller than hers, she noted. She was more than eager to find out what was in it. Tugging on the his shirt sleeve, she dragged the man to the tree half her size and plopped down beside it. A second later, he joined her on the carpet, instinctively reaching for her hand. Usagi shyly took the package from the tree with her free hand and passed it wordlessly to her boyfriend.  
  
"It took me forever to find this for you," she admitted. "I hope you'll like it..."  
  
"Coming from you, I'm sure I'll absolutely love it," he chuckled, presenting her with her Christmas gift as well. And he meant it too...even if it was an unattractive shirt or something of the sort. He silently hoped it wouldn't be, though.   
  
Usagi decided to wait until he opened his present before she did hers. He took special care to not tearing the paper to reveal the hardcover book, several hundred pages in length. A book full of medical information to help him with his studies. His hands shakily traced over the gold lettering on the front of the thoughtful gift.   
  
"Oh Usako, arigato. This is wonderful!"  
  
"Really? You think so?"   
  
"Without a doubt. Now, go ahead and open yours."   
  
Usagi did at his urging. She took the small cover off the box the size of her palm, and looked inside. Nestled inside the bed of cotton rested the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes on. She gasped. "Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Here," he smiled, "let me put that on for you."  
  
She turned around so her back faced him and drew her hair to one side while he slid it on her. The thin chain was of fourteen carat gold and complimented Usagi's creamy skin perfectly. But it was the pendant that was breathtaking. In the shape of a perfect rose, it shimmered with every turn of her head. The pendant too was made of rose gold, with small diamonds adorning each delicate petal. Her gift seemed insignificant compared to this costly piece of jewelry.  
  
"Mamo-chan, it's too much!" Usagi said hurriedly. Even though she loved the present dearly, she wasn't sure if Mamoru could afford it. "You shouldn't have spent so much. With college and everything...I'm sure you don't have too much money to spare."  
  
He shook his head. "No. It's yours. Don't worry about the cost. If you like it, that's all that matters."   
  
"I–"   
  
At once, his lips were upon her, and all coherent thoughts fled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair, melting into his kiss. 'Now this is the ultimate Christmas present,' she thought happily. Although, the necklace did come in as a close second.   
  
'Mamo-chan is too good to me. I have to make up for not getting him a better present.'  
  
She broke the kiss and beamed at him. "Mamo-chan, shouldn't we start making the Christmas dinner?" She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already well past three. Usagi was sure her mother was already busily making preparations, scrambling about the kitchen, yelling at her father and Shingo to do something besides sit there. Well, she would be too. For once, she was going to cook a fabulous dinner for Mamoru.  
  
He gulped, retreating from her arms. "Um...how about you leave the cooking for me?" The scared young man suggested. He was well aware of Usagi's...less than perfect cooking skills, and, as much as he dearly adored the blonde, he wasn't about to leave the cooking to her.  
  
"No, Mamo-chan," she pouted, "I have to go this. It's practice for the future! I mean, I can't have you do all the cooking, can I? Besides, Mako-chan has been giving me some lessons."  
  
He was about to give in; he could feel it. He still couldn't refuse her anything. "If you want to, Usako...but I want to help," he said warily, after minutes of hard deliberation. Help, as in trying to do as much cooking as he could. Mamoru swallowed again. This was going to be one long day...  
  
*****************  
  
*Note: due to ff.net's new policy, I am now Lisa4, but I will still use Lisa as my pen name in my stories. ^^* Anyway, okay...I know, I know, pure mush, no plot. You were warned beforehand! ^^ But look, I tried for some humor! *grin* In the next chapter: Usagi attempts to cook Christmas dinner, with, er...unexpected results, and plenty of mush to go around. *cough* ^_^ This story will have two more chapters and an epilogue left, and will be finished by Christmas...hopefully. As always, please review or e-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Thanks!  
  
This story written June-July 2003, posted August 2003. 


	7. Angel in the Snow Chapter 6

Title: Angel in the Snow  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Rating: G  
  
Website: hometown.aol.com/lisazumstories  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wow...another chapter. For some strange reason, this is the only story I can concentrate on writing now. I am hoping to complete this by Christmas, as I have another *long* fanfic I have already started to work on. So, enjoy, and please review/e-mail! If you want to chat, feel free to e-mail/AIM! Arigato to moonlight8, Ellen, Usako4life (hey you! *grin*), Silver Running Water, Akimura, Wolfblaze, samsonite, Moon-Princess13, and Carla Fox for reviewing my last chapter! ^_^ A special thank you goes to White Eternity and mae for following this story for such a long time (since chapter 3). Updates to this story take *forever,* but I can count on you two to be there to read them!  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
***************  
  
Usagi stood bent over the kitchen counter, one of Mamoru's Japanese cooking manuals at hand, left brow scrunched in utter confusion. It was as if the instructions were in English, or...some other foreign language she had no patience nor any intention on learning. Frustrated, she slapped it down firmly with a loud smack. Sighing, she briefed an overtired look at the food strewn about the small area. Various meats, vegetables, and spices littered literally every inch of the place. Luckily, Mamoru had already done the grocery shopping prior to her arrival, as not a single store was open today. She was pleased to find the refrigerator stocked upon its opening. Not the case anymore.  
  
'Maybe I should've actually tried learning from Mako-chan's lessons instead of just eating,' she thought bitterly. The young woman had told Mamoru that Makoto was helping her learn to cook...which was relatively true. She had indeed been going over to her house during weekends; long afternoon hours of slaving away at reading Rei's old manga whilst Makoto attempted to debrief her on the art of cooking. The blonde had conveniently left out the part where her duties as student consisted of mostly eating...once Makoto had promised to never again instruct Usagi (which she conveniently forgot every Saturday), and made everything by herself. The food tasted better that way.   
  
Somehow, Christmas dinner did not have the same appeal it did some hours ago, when she actually was looking forward to show off her cooking skills. That was, if she had any to begin with. In all honesty, the extent of her cooking resembled warming prepackaged food, or reheating leftovers. She picked up the directions for the fourth time, fanning it in front of her face. Usagi suddenly had newfound appreciation for her mother Ikuko, who had to constantly slave away in the kitchen. At least the afternoon had its worth. How could she stand it?  
  
Pouting, the blonde made her way toward Mamoru, who grinned widely in reply, silently marveling at the way her full lips pursed when she made the gesture. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead before taking a seat on the couch, thick book in hand.  
  
"Give up yet, Usako?"  
  
He received a responding glare. "How can you even ask that?" she said, as if that was the last thing on her mind, "of course not!" With a loud huff and a mumbled sentence about how unsupportive he was, she raised her head high in mock irritation and marched loudly into the kitchen once again. Mamoru chuckled, flipping to the first chapter in one swift motion. Staring blankly at the small print, he found it excruciatingly hard to read his favorite novel with Usagi being only feet away. After all, his beloved girlfriend and future wife remained much more intriguing than a book he had read one time too many. He could read it anytime. Throwing the book carelessly on the coffee table that elicited a small thud as it landed, he soon joined her in her futile escapades, though proving to be more of a distraction than anything. He planted small, brisk kisses along Usagi's neckline, taking his time to tease her burning skin until she drew in a shuddering breath, melting like snow into his arms.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." She nearly whined in weak protest, palms pushing him away, regardless how substantially her heart protested otherwise. "This isn't helping! At this rate, we won't be having any dinner." Usagi turned around, smacking him lightly on the arm. Bright blue eyes gazed lovingly into his own. Mamoru discovered he had trouble breathing. After all this time, she could still take his breath away...unintentionally, of course.   
  
"Will you help me, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hai, of course I will," he managed after resuming his capability to speak. Glancing at all the materials scattered about, he inquired, "What do you need help with?"  
  
She hesitated momentarily, contemplating before shoving the entire fifty page guide into his large hands.   
  
"How about you read me the instructions, and make sure I'm doing them right?"   
  
The dark-haired man agreed with a vigorous nod. What a perfect opportunity to ensure Usagi wouldn't burn down his apartment! She beamed at him, standing on tiptoe to steal a kiss, a reward for her dedication to making the dinner.   
  
"First, let's see if you can boil water properly."  
  
Usagi's lips stopped centimeters away from their destination and looked at him as if he were crazy. "What for? Anyone can boil water!" She was insulted at the assumption. 'I may be impaired when it comes to actual cooking, but heating water?'   
  
He cringed at her accusing tone and raised a hand in submission. "Just to make sure," he replied guiltily. "I'm not doubting your ability to heat water, really. Besides, we need it for later use."   
  
Mamoru was too much to resist; Usagi could, in no earthly way possible, stay mad at him for more than thirty seconds. He could always find a way to justify his every action, and more than make up for his offense afterward. Mamoru was just perfect like that. She nodded, only exaggerated her sigh to show her discontent.  
  
"Fine," she grumped.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"You better believe it. If I weren't your girl, I wouldn't be doing this right now," she grumbled. His short laugh was like music to her ears. He seldom laughed, to her dismay, so she constantly tried to get him to do so. This past week had definitely been a success.   
  
"Of course. While you're doing so, let me go and find my tuxedo for tomorrow night's party." The dark-haired student reluctantly let his possessive grip on Usagi's slender waist drop. She trembled slightly at the loss of contact, a whimper forming in her throat which she suppressed. 'He's just leaving for a second,' she scolded herself. 'It's not like you can't live without seeing him for two minutes...' The argument wasn't as strong or decisive as she'd preferred, but she dropped the matter. Right now, she had a mission to accomplish. She would show her boyfriend that, although her cooking abilities were limited, she could at least boil water.  
  
Usagi filled a pot halfway from the sink and placed it gently upon the spotless stove. 'Leave it to Mamo-chan to own streak-free kitchen appliances,' she mused dryly. 'That could be worked to my advantage in the future.'  
  
"There!" A triumphant smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she bent over, waiting for air bubbles to form at the base of the container. A minute passed. Two minutes passed. She felt the side of the container with a cautious fingertip and found it not a tad bit warm. What had gone wrong? Glancing at the stove, the blonde realized that she had forgotten to ever turn it on. She flushed beet red, suddenly relieved her love was not there to witness her embarrassment. He would laugh for sure and where would that leave her? Twirling the small black knob to high, she gave a satisfied nod and skipped out of the kitchen. Mamoru wasn't back yet from the trip to his bedroom, and she missed him terribly.   
  
Mamoru took out a stiff, black tuxedo from his closet and laid it upon his bed, gazing at the suit approvingly. Its appearance was almost new; to the casual onlooker it could very well pass as such. He hadn't worn it save twice, and both special occasions had coincidentally been with Usagi. A rush of memories from past times flooded his brain–vivid images, sweet words. On their first formal date, she had been so reserved, so innocent that Mamoru had fallen in love with her all over again. They had gone to a restaurant in the heart of Tokyo. As he recalled correctly, the ceiling lights shimmered directly down at her, giving her a luminous glow. He couldn't help but gaze at her the entire time they were there, at his angel...which, he admitted, made her rather uncomfortable. Though in a very, very good way, she had stressed later. He had then decided to try to open up his heart to her as best he could, to trust her completely. There was no reason not to. Over the course of their relationship, she had come to confide in him as well. Her tentative demeanor had vanished, and the real, vibrant Usagi had emerged. His Usako.   
  
Shaking away numerous blissful reminiscences, the young man fingered the smooth material of his tuxedo. Tomorrow was her last full day here, and he would make the most of it for her.   
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Usako..."   
  
She went into his embrace without another word and together, the couple sank down onto the large mattress.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Her eyes reflected concern. "You were gone for five minutes. Getting your tux from the closet doesn't take that long."   
  
Mamoru shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing. Don't worry," he grinned when she continued to pout, briefly kissing the tip of her nose. "And five minutes isn't that long."  
  
"It seemed like an eternity to me," Usagi shrugged playfully, averting her gaze to the tuxedo.   
  
She recognized it instantly, her mouth forming an 'o' from pleasant surprise.   
  
"You wore this on our first date..." She whispered, a hand reaching out to touch it. "I remember thinking how totally gorgeous you looked in it." Blushing for her bluntness, she turned light eyes away from his face.  
  
"You did, ne?" Mamoru teased her, playing along. And promptly received a punch on the arm. She sat up, regarding him truthfully.  
  
"I'm serious, Mamo-chan. Remember the waitress? She obviously agreed with me." The blonde waved her hands in the air when he drew a blank. All he recollected from that night was how beautiful she had looked. He didn't recall any waitress who had apparently, according to Usagi, tried to make a move on him.  
  
"Which?"  
  
"The one who tried to get your number?" When he shook his head, she groaned loudly. "I had to give her a million glares before she finally gave up. And even then she was admiring you from afar. You're sure you don't remember her?"  
  
"Iie. I recall how breathtaking you were though," he said.   
  
Usagi laid down beside him, snuggling into his chest. "Really, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Really. Usako–"  
  
She pressed a finger to his lips, then kissed him. It was all she could do before her heart burst with happiness.   
  
The blonde's eyes snapped open before unconsciousness drew her in. They had such a long day, and the bed was so inviting...  
  
She bolted straight up. "The water! The–the...oh!" Scrambling from her beloved's embrace, she made the distance to the kitchen at record-breaking speed. To the stove. To the pot of water that had been boiling for an hour, maybe more. She gulped, approaching the pot as if it was one of the countless, hideous youma she had destroyed before. Mamoru didn't have time to register a missing blonde from his arms before her scream resounded down the hallway.  
  
He made it just in time to find his girlfriend kneeling on the ground, hands cradling the pot like it was a child. She wailed and he was instantly reminded of a fourteen-year-old Usagi, losing a round at the video arcade. Mamoru's ears throbbed in painful protest.  
  
"Usako, what's wrong?"  
  
She turned tear-streaked face to his, pointing feverishly at the pot. There was not a drop of water left in the container, and the base had a noticeable black splotch, which certainly hadn't been there before.   
  
"I can't even boil water!" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "Mamo-chan, I'm useless! How will I even cook for you if I can't–"  
  
"It's okay, Usako." He hugged her tightly as she hiccuped, mumbling inaudible words into his shoulder. "The pot was old anyway," he lied, when in truth it had been purchased a couple weeks ago. "And it's not your fault. We lost track of time."  
  
"So you're not mad?"  
  
He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Why would I be mad? If you learned something from this experience, then the dish served its worth."  
  
Mamoru helped her up. "Now, why don't you give it another try, and I'll get the meat ready."  
  
"Al–alright."  
  
She smiled shakily before refilling another pot. He made sure to give her an old one, in case any accidents repeated themselves. Her second try turned out to be a success, and Usagi received a kiss from Mamoru for that.   
  
The burnt pot lay discarded and forgotten on the counter.  
  
The sun took on an orangish hue and slowly slid below the horizon, a blazing ball of glory amidst the purple-tinted sky. Normally, the young woman marveled at the spectacle. Today, however, the sunset served a nagging reminder that the day was over. Dinnertime was fast approaching, and the food hadn't been prepared yet. To add onto it, Usagi was beginning to hate cooking more and more.   
  
The last hour had been a total disaster. She had insisted on helping Mamoru season the meat. He owned a pepper grinder, which was very curious to her since everyone she knew used the regular, packaged type from the supermarket, Makoto included. And she was the chef of the group. The blonde was all too willing to grind pepper while Mamoru chopped vegetables. Unfortunately, the result was haphazardly spiced ham slices and a sneezing, coughing, watery-eyed Usagi. She was quite sure some pieces were extremely salty and peppery, the others tasteless. There was no time for her to worry about unevenly seasoned meat as coughing fits racked her body to the point of which she swore she saw stars on the floor.   
  
Her love had instinctively dropped his knife to help his wheezing girlfriend. After twenty minutes, a hundred sneezes or so, and several hard pats on the back from Mamoru later, she was finally ready to move on. Cutting vegetables wasn't that big a feat. She cheerfully decided that she would do all the cutting in the future, and leave Mamoru to do all the hard work...until she cut her finger dicing her last potato. Mamoru again left his station to retrieve the first-aid kit from his bedroom while she bled onto the tile floors. Another delay in 'Operation: Christmas dinner.' He took gentle care into bandaging her wounded finger, then kissing it afterward with a flourish. Usagi couldn't cheer up even as they shared loving kisses. She sat sulking at the table, staring at her cup of juice uninterestedly. She didn't even like orange juice that much.   
  
"Mamo-chan, I hate cooking!"  
  
He placed the tray of tenderized meat into the oven and set the degree to four hundred before sitting down beside her around the dinner table.   
  
"I figured that much. You're in luck, my beloved," he answered, "because I enjoy cooking."  
  
"But I don't want you to have to do everything when we're..."  
  
She sighed, turning her face away.   
  
"When we're married?"  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly. "But why would you want to marry me if I can't do anything right?"  
  
He stared at her long and hard, this tiny person who owned his heart since the day they exchanged insults beside Naru's mother's jewelry store. This warrior who faced so many obstacles, so much heartbreak in her sixteen years. This young woman who had to make so many choices, who gave up so much so the Earth continued to spin.  
  
"Why would I not want to marry the girl who is everything to me? Who saved me, countless times? Who I rely on for strength, for my light against the darkness? Who possesses so much innocence and beauty...Usako, you're the one."  
  
She couldn't find anything to reply back that wouldn't sound pathetic compared to his confession. Instead, she started into his soulful eyes, conveying all her love to him in that one gaze. His lips crushed her own, and Usagi's mind went blank. There was only her Mamo-chan, and the feel of his lips against hers.   
  
The ham roasting in the oven could wait.  
  
"And I want a chocolate cake that touches the ceiling."  
  
He brushed tendrils of hair from her wide eyes.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Beloved."  
  
"And invite everyone." She paused, then added, "Even Dad."   
  
Mamoru smiled at her playful tone. She hadn't really considered leaving her father off the invitation list. But over the course of their relationship, Kenji was, by far, the most avid supporter of the 'keep Mamoru away from Usagi' efforts. So much that the overprotective father once bluntly informed the young man that he had a loaded gun under his possession...and wasn't afraid to use it either. "If the situation calls for it," were his exact words. Mamoru had made a sound somewhere between a nervous laugh and a gulp upon seeing the dead serious look marring the older man's features. That had occurred on their first date. Since the incident, Mamoru was more than tentative when taking Usagi out for any occasion. And each time, he could see Kenji's prying eyes from his bedroom window of the two-story house. It was enough to make him reluctant to kiss Usagi goodbye--almost.   
  
Ikuko, at least, understood. Most of the time, she was supportive of their romance. As long as her daughter was happy, she would be happy for her. Mamoru wished Kenji had the same perspective.   
  
After realizing that his attempts to weaken the star-crossed couple proved worthless, he had grudgingly accepted the college student as Usagi's boyfriend and his prospective son-in-law. These last few months, he had progressed with his tolerance, almost become civil. He even cracked a forced smile once in awhile. Ikuko's voice of reasoning had worked wonders on him.   
  
"Hey, say something."  
  
Her soft fingers lay themselves upon his right cheek, caressing it gently. He instantly snapped from his musings.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Chocolate cake alright with you?"  
  
She patiently repeated her question.  
  
"Sure."  
  
After many reassurances that yes, he still wanted to marry her, and yes, he would wait forever for her, Usagi was willing to share all her plans for the wedding. "You sure have put a lot of thought into it," he had commented, rather pleased. Usagi admitted he was right. More and more with each passing day...  
  
The aroma of ham reached her sensitive nostrils, pulling her awake before the warm blanket of unconsciousness could cover her the second time that day. It smelled...delectable. She closed her eyes, seeking more of her 'pillow,' which so happened to be Mamoru's shoulder. 'Christmas dinner's going to be a success, even with the mishaps,' she thought. Her eyes opened after a minute, testing the air again with her nose. Something wasn't right...  
  
The blonde nudged Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan, wake up."  
  
Her response was a slurry "Usako?" before promptly falling asleep again. He looked so innocent and adorable sleeping, bangs falling over his eyelids, like an exhausted child after a long day of play. She didn't want to wake him up, but there was no choice. Usagi poked him this time. 'If he doesn't open his eyes,' she decided, 'I'll have to resort to tickling.' Sleep-filled eyes focused on a frowning Usagi. She had been looking forward to tickling him too.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What's what smell?"  
  
He detected the air carefully, the smell of roasting meat awakening his hunger. "It's the ham, Usako. Give it another half-hour, then we can eat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She gave another insistent poke. A bit irritated, he looked at her quizzically. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Then why does it smell like it's burning?"  
  
Ten minutes later, Usagi leaned against the counter's edge, barely stifling her giggles. Mamoru scowled darkly at the floor. He found the situation to be anything except amusing.  
  
"I told you it was burning," she admonished before bursting with bouts of laughter. The ham, now darkened to a pitch black color, lay pathetically atop the stove. Mamoru didn't believe Usagi when she said she smelled something burning. He took his time making his way to the oven and used five minutes searching for an old rag to pick up the dish with. "There's nothing wrong!" he had persisted, opening the oven just to prove his girlfriend wrong. Thick smoke stormed out so fast he didn't have time to take cover. He had shot back, landing onto the floor and into a coughing fit, eyes stinging. So went their dinner.  
  
His stomach protested with a deep growl. He groaned. They were dinner-less. On Christmas. Half-starved. Mamoru suddenly saw the humor he had missed before. He began to chuckle as Usagi continued laughing until tears sprang from their eyes and their stomachs ached...from both lack of food and laughing too hard.  
  
"I think there's a few frozen dinners in here," he grinned, wiping any last remnants of tears from his cheeks. Usagi matched his smile with one that was ten times brighter.  
  
"Sounds good to me," she answered, taking out a glass from the upper cabinet for Mamoru. "Why don't you leave me to heat our food?"  
  
"Usako, I don't know..."  
  
"Please? It's the one thing I know how to do."  
  
Usagi was true to her word; the dinners, or rather, Ron's dinners, as Mamoru admitted while they ate, were as good as frozen meals could be.   
  
"Do you think Ron will mind us eating his food?"  
  
"I'll buy him some the next time I go shopping," he replied. Nodding, she chewed on her piece of turkey breast, then took a sip of juice.   
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm sorry our Christmas didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. I wanted to make it perfect..."  
  
He laid down the fork, taking her hand in his.  
  
"It was perfect. With you here..."  
  
A thoughtful silence passed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm leaving after tomorrow," she sighed. Through the absolute chaos of an afternoon, Usagi had shoved aside the pain of returning to Japan, pushed back the bothersome voice in her head that reminded her of the issues they had left unresolved from yesterday. Now, it slammed back full force, leaving her feeling empty.  
  
"I know," he agreed. The young man stared down into his food and played with a kernel of corn, suddenly losing his appetite. "What do you want to do then? Before the party, I mean. It's your day."  
  
A playful glint sparkled in blonde's eyes, eclipsing the sadness that was evident before.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something."  
  
********************  
  
Okay...^^;;...did I mention I *suck* at comedy? *laughs nervously* Well, the upside is that this chapter is the longest for "AITS!" And...um...there was mush. *cough* I'm not overly proud of this chapter. But...I guess I'll leave it up to you, my faithful readers, to decide if this chapter was likable or utterly horrible. Please take a second of your time to *review,* or if you want me to personally e-mail back, send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. The more feedback I get, the more I will think someone is actually reading, and thus faster updates. ^_^ I have the next chapter planned for...mid-October/early Novemberish, so be on the lookout if you still want to read. As always, thanks for reading!   
  
This story written and posted September 2003. 


	8. Angel in the Snow Chapter 7

Title: Angel in the Snow  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Rating: G  
  
Website: hometown.aol.com/lisazumstories  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Greetings minna! Another new, mush-filled chapter is ready for your enjoyment! ^_^ There will be an epilogue after this, and I have set the completion date to be around New Years. A huge thanks to everyone who has sent me feedback to "AITS." It helps me to write faster. So, enjoy, and please remember to review/e-mail at the end!   
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
******************  
  
The smiling rays of sunlight that poured in from half-drawn shades awakened Usagi from her blissful sleep. Slightly disoriented, her hands stumbled upon the alarm clock beside the bed that read exactly ten in the morning. They had slept in...again. She grinned widely, Mamoru's steady heartbeat reverberating throughout her body. Not that she minded. She returned her attention to her boyfriend and gazed lovingly at him before disentangling herself from his arms. She dressed quickly and wound her way to the small kitchen. Usagi stared resolutely at the coffee machine. Mamoru had made breakfast the entire time she had stayed here. It was about time she did something for him.  
  
Mamoru stumbled in just as the coffee finished brewing. "Morning, Mamo-chan!" she called happily while pouring the dark, steaming liquid into two mugs. "How would you like your coffee?"  
  
He managed a sleepy half smile, one that made Usagi's knees wobble.   
  
"You know how," he replied simply.  
  
She made a face of mock disgust. "Hai. Black. With barely a trace of sugar. Honestly Mamo-chan, how can you drink it like that?" She shook her head in amazement and filled her cup with two mounds of sugar and cream.   
  
"There, now that's better."  
  
"Usako, I don't think your drink can be called coffee anymore."  
  
She simply pouted, her sky-blue eyes narrowing slightly. He chuckled and placed a brief kiss to her left shoulder before heading to the bathroom.  
  
Usagi set the two mugs onto the table and took her seat. Tonight was the Christmas party Mamoru had informed her about. She was looking forward to attending. It was an opportunity to be with him, to wear the stunning dress he had purchased especially for the occasion...to involve herself with the life he had built here. And it was something to keep her mind off the fact that tomorrow, she would be on a plane...heading back toward Japan, where her friends and family were waiting...   
  
She took a small sip of her coffee and allowed the sweet, albeit somewhat pungent liquid to warm her. Mamoru sat down, more awake than was his condition five minutes ago.   
  
"Arigato for making the coffee," he smiled, taking a large swallow. "Not half bad either..." The playful grin slid off his face when Usagi gave him only a trace of a smile.  
  
"Usako?"  
  
"Gomen..." She focused her eyes on her cup rather than her love's attentive orbs. "I've just been...feeling a bit guilty, I guess," she admitted quietly. "I was thinking earlier about how I would be heading home tomorrow...seeing everyone again." She faltered. Her hand received a reassuring squeeze from Mamoru that urged her...gave her the courage to continue. "And I realized that I hadn't thought about them once the entire time I've stayed here." Her last sentence lingered midair.   
  
"Usako..."  
  
"I know they probably think about me every day...missing me, waiting for me to come home. Rei-chan and the others are going to throw me a big welcome home party. I'm sure Mako-chan's going to bake a huge chocolate cake...Yet for me, it's the opposite. I'm absolutely dreading tomorrow."  
  
He nodded, sharing her sentiments completely. The next day would be hard, to say the least, on both of them.  
  
"You shouldn't feel bad," he said at length, then sought to explain himself. "It's all a matter of time. Let's say you were to stay here for a month, six months, would you not miss them then?"  
  
"Hai," she nodded without hesitation. "But if I live one day without seeing you...less than that even, I'd miss you so much..."  
  
He kissed her hand gently, his heart soaring for what seemed like the millionth time that week. "What are you telling me, Usako?"  
  
What was she trying to say? The blonde furrowed her brow, searching her heart, seeking the answer she knew rested there. Her heart held so much love for so many, conflicting emotions that submerged her in a sea of confusion.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Mamoru stood up, hugging her reassuringly. "When you do know, tell me."  
  
"I will. You'll be the first one."  
  
She then leaned up and pressed her lips to his firmly, drinking in his love and savoring the sweetness of his mouth. The kiss ended and Usagi blushed. "Gomen, I'm a little needy today." She cringed, mentally chiding herself for how badly that had come out. "Suddenly I'm understanding a part of myself, and–"  
  
A spark of passion, mixed with mischief, ignited in his eyes. "I liked it..."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" She slapped his arm teasingly. He wasn't helping; her face grew to a beet red from his comment. "Stop it!"  
  
"All right," he conceded, though the fire still burned in his deep eyes. He averted his gaze quickly. "What do you want to do today, Usako?"  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. "Anywhere with you..."  
  
"I like the sound of that..."  
  
The distance between their lips diminished. Usagi suddenly pulled away. "As long as it's somewhere outside...I promised Shingo I'd take some pictures for him." The young woman cringed. "He wanted to show them to his friends when I got back."  
  
"Well, we can't disappoint him, can we?"  
  
Usagi giggled, taking his hands. "Actually, we can..." She pressed a kiss to each palm. "Yet seeing how close the two of you are...I think you'd object to that plan."  
  
Mamoru returned her smile and leaned close to her ear. "You know me too well," he murmured.  
  
"Give me a few minutes to freshen up," she said quickly, then scrambled into the bathroom.  
  
She recalled the first time her brother had met Mamoru. Shingo had been at the park with a few friends, undoubtably looking to cause some trouble. By pure chance (or was it), she and Mamoru had decided to take a stroll through the park. The first thing the annoying youma of a brother had said was that he was going to tell on Usagi for having a boyfriend. He then proceeded to chide Mamoru for being so blind. "If I were you," Shingo had remarked snidely, "Usagi would've been my last choice as a girlfriend." His friends shared a good laugh before the four boys scurried off pursued closely by a screaming, seething blonde close on their trail. Their relationship picked up from there. Shingo often admired Mamoru for his intelligence, and, whether or not he liked to admit it, looked up to him like an older brother.   
  
Noon had already arrived by the time the couple had exited the apartment, dressed in layers of heavy clothing. They trudged through a blanket of half-melted snow, leaving a long trail of footsteps behind. Usagi listened to the soft crunching beneath her feet, and drew her coat closer to her body. They continued to walk in silence. She linked her arms around his by instinct, nestling her pink face into the warmth fabric of his jacket. It didn't take her much time to make the realization. All she wanted was to be with him until she died. Usagi was tired of being separated from him. She had almost lost Mamoru twice, more even...and wasn't willing to risk losing him again. She wouldn't be able to stand it. The blonde wanted to say that to him, albeit didn't know how to start. Usagi took a deep breath and pretended to be normal.   
  
"It hasn't snowed today," she grumped.  
  
"It snowed just yesterday," he reminded her with a small laugh.  
  
She fingered the side of the camera absently. "I want to see your campus."  
  
Mamoru looked at her curiously. "Do you?" Receiving a nod as his answer, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Does Shingo mind you taking pictures of an old school building?"  
  
"We've taken enough...America isn't too different from Japan. I could see myself living here..."  
  
Usagi tried to sound offhand, though the quiver in her voice gave away her away. He understood the implication immediately and stiffened. The young man spotted a vacated bench nearby and motioned for them sit down.   
  
"Usa–"  
  
The blonde interrupted before he could even begin. "Mamo-chan, I understand now. This morning...when I told you I didn't understand...now I do. Please...just, listen." Unshed tears glimmered in her eyes. "Ever since I met Ami-chan, Rei-chan...all of them...I relied on their strength so much because I thought mine alone wasn't enough. They were the world to me."  
  
"They still are," he said.  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "but...it's different now. I've matured...I've come to trust in myself and my abilities more. I know myself better now. I used to think that if I were to ever be apart from one of them...I wouldn't be able to go on. I love them with all my heart...but I love you too. My love for you is different..." She gazed into his eyes. "It hurts so much more. When I'm in my bed at night, you're all I can think about. I know I'm still young, and according to some adults, I don't know what true love really is..." She frowned, "however they don't recognize that age doesn't matter when it comes to love. I feel like I've lost you so many times, and each time it just hurts even more. I can't leave tomorrow and not be able to see you again for another year or longer. What I mean is...if you decide to spend your life here in America, I would gladly move here to be with you...and I wouldn't look back. I could call my friends and family every week, and I wouldn't have any regrets..."  
  
He felt tears threaten to overflow at the extent of her dedication to him. His voice was hoarse and thick with emotion as he spoke. "You shouldn't have to decide between...It's not fair to you."  
  
She shook her head decidedly, cupping his face with her small gloved hands.   
  
"I know you didn't mean to make me pick...but isn't this what it all comes down to? Mamo-chan, realize that I will always choose you, no matter what."  
  
He embraced her tightly; words failed to convey everything he felt. As Mamoru buried his face into the crook of her neck, he remembered the night before...when he had lay awake and listened to her light snoring. He loved every part of Usagi, her strengths, her faults...her passions, her dislikes. He had then reached a conclusion. Now her declaration had only strengthened the knowledge that he had indeed made the right resolution.  
  
"Mamoru, hi!"  
  
The pair unwillingly detached themselves from one another, and he groaned audibly as a tall brunette strolled up to them, her arms waving frantically at him. "Not her again... "   
  
The blonde turned curious eyes to her boyfriend. "Should I be threatened?"  
  
"Not in the least bit," he answered while proceeding to plaster a fake smile upon his handsome features. Usagi secured her grip on his arm nonetheless. The college student reached the bench and sat down beside a visibly grimacing Mamoru.   
  
"Hello Teresa," he returned evenly. "I'm surprised to see you here."  
  
She laughed and leaned pleasantly toward him. "Good surprise, I take it."  
  
Usagi saw red, the other woman's open flirtation grating on her last nerves. This...Teresa...was blatantly ignoring her presence, instead focusing her concentrations on helpless Mamoru. The blonde examined her with a critical eye: long legs, full, rose-colored lips, a sharp nose, all the right curves...and wore enough makeup to last Usagi the rest of her life. She scowled at the ground. 'Mamo-chan and I were having a wonderfully heart-wenching conversation until she comes along like...' She didn't dare to finish her thought.  
  
Her love could only chuckle nervously and scoot the opposite direction as subtly as possible.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to bump into you, Mamoru. You're going to the dance tonight, I hope." He nodded tentatively, eliciting a high-pitched shriek that could be interpreted as joy from the dark-haired student. "Good! So am I...perhaps we can go together?"  
  
"I have a date." There were no allowances for question. "Teresa, meet Usagi Tsukino...my girlfriend and date," he introduced hastily. Teresa appeared unruffled by the fact that Mamoru was taken. Her emerald eyes narrowed, and she spoke with an air of arrogance, her tone condescending.   
  
"So you're the girlfriend..."   
  
Usagi's smile was mocking. "So Mamo-chan's told you about me?"  
  
"He's mentioned you," she emphasized, proceeding to inspect her perfectly manicured nails. A brief silence encompassed the group. Usagi wanted to scream.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Usagi. See you tonight."  
  
She sauntered away as swiftly as she had come, leaving a fuming blonde in her wake.  
  
"You see? That's another reason why I need to live here: to protect you from girls like that." A slender finger was directed toward said brunette. "Could she have been any more indiscreet? And we still haven't finished our talk yet... What time is it, Mamo-chan?"  
  
He spared a glance to his wristwatch. "Five minutes to five. Usako, we can–"  
  
She pushed herself off the comfortable perch on his lap.   
  
"And the party's at seven?" She cut in, eyes wide.  
  
"Hai. We have plenty of time." He reached for her shoulders, drawing her closer. Her mind grew fuzzy at their proximity and she shook her head to clear it.   
  
"Maybe for you. I'm a girl, Mamo-chan." With that pointed remark, she commenced to march back to the apartment, pulling an all-too-willing young man behind her. "We'll have our talk later. Let's go."  
  
"Mamo-chan, are you positive that I look presentable?" Usagi fidgeted restlessly in her dress, clutching the layers of silk with sweaty palms before releasing them again, only to smooth the wrinkles she produced there. The endless cycle was quickly growing tiresome.   
  
He smiled warmly. "You look just like her."  
  
"Who, Mamo-chan?"  
  
The blonde gave her hair a final brush before twisting it into the traditional odango hairstyle.   
  
"My Moon Princess," he breathed into her hair.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would I lie to you, my love?"  
  
"Point taken," she relented finally. He placed a light coat upon her shoulders, receiving a grateful glance from Usagi as they stepped into the brisk night air.   
  
As Mamoru took her arm and escorted her into the elegantly organized party, she felt as if she had traveled back in time, when lavish balls and slow waltzes were common occurrences. In her previous life on the moon, she had been the most sought after princess. Every man, noble or otherwise, desired the honor of dancing with her, even for a mere heartbeat's time.   
  
Currently Usagi stood isolate and abandoned in a corner of the extensive ballroom. The blonde felt quite small without her boyfriend's soothing presence, who had momentarily left to greet some of his professors. She did nothing to stop the rush of jealousy when Teresa just happened to decide to talk to her teachers at the same time...who, coincidentally, were the same ones Mamoru had. The woman was clad in a blood red evening gown, dressed impressively enough to catch the eye of every man attending. Usagi turned away from the sight before her possessiveness of the better of her.   
  
She edged her way to the cloth-covered refreshment table as a distraction, and carefully selected a glass of punch with no alcoholic content; she had learned from experience. She also chose a dainty sandwich from a silver platter and chewed it thoughtfully whilst watching numerous couples sway to the music. All the female guests bore looks of demure elegance as they twirled about the vast expanse of marble floor, literally glowing underneath the yellow flourescent lighting. The scene could very well have been taken straight from a fairytale, and Usagi couldn't help feeling extremely inadequate in comparison to the lovely ladies. She sighed and massaged her temple with her left hand, silently pleading Mamoru to return soon.   
  
"You seem down," a voice remarked abruptly, taking Usagi by surprise. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of amicable chocolate eyes. The man offered his hand. "Would you care to dance with me?"  
  
Her first instinct was to say no; she wanted to dance with Mamoru...and him alone. Still...her beloved was currently engrossed in an interesting discourse with his instructors...and Teresa. She groaned. Besides, it wouldn't do her any harm have one dance with a nice young man. She offered him a small smile and placed her hand in his as a sign of acceptance. It didn't fit the same as Mamoru's. He led her toward the dance floor and gently curved a hand around her waist, the other clasping her hand. Soon their bodies were moving with the tune.  
  
"Are you new here?" He craned his neck to better view her flushed face.  
  
"No," she replied awkwardly, "I'm here visiting my boyfriend."  
  
"Ah," his eyes twinkled cheerfully. "May I ask who?"  
  
"Mamoru Chiba," she said, "do you know him?"  
  
"He's in my English class. So that would make you Usagi, am I right?"  
  
She began to feel more at ease chatting with him, and found her English to be better than she had considered it to be. 'Luna would be proud,' she smirked.   
  
"That's me."  
  
He chuckled. "Mamoru said you were a beauty...but I'm afraid his words don't do you justice."  
  
She must've blushed redder than a ripe tomato. "Thank you."  
  
The music ended and Usagi was slightly disappointed. She wanted to probe further, to find out just how much Mamoru talked about her. She thanked the college student again; this time, for the pleasure of his company.  
  
"I hope you like America," he winked.  
  
"Oh, very much."  
  
They parted, and she made her way toward the refreshment table for the second time. Mamoru was waiting for her there, a cup of punch in his hand. She took the offered drink gratefully and downed it in one large gulp.  
  
"Dance with me, Usako," he whispered.  
  
She pressed herself to him tightly, her head resting against his broad chest, savoring the sensation of his hot breath against her neck...and tried to make the moment last forever.   
  
"Arigato Mamo-chan...for bringing me here."  
  
"No," he smiled, "thank you for coming."  
  
"Can I stay?"  
  
They both recognized than she wasn't referring to the party. Her eyes were fatigued and pleading.  
  
Mamoru yearned to banish all the pain from her heart. He kissed her tenderly, remembering his previous decision. He withdrew from her arms and at the same time secured his grip on her hand.  
  
"Usako...I have something...to tell you." His eyes scanned the mass of guests.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
It wasn't the right time.   
  
"Let's go home," was all he said.  
  
She frowned at the mess of clothing scattered all over his once perfect bedroom and picked up a suitcase with a small grunt. Her place was leaving early the next morning, which meant she needed to finish her packing now. She absently unzipped her case and carelessly stuffed a shirt into it. Mamoru joined her in the room and wordlessly began folding her clothing, stacking them in a neat pile next to her luggage.   
  
"I don't know why I packed all that manga," she said, her voice threatening to crack any given instant. "It's not like I read any of them. Luna was chiding me about carrying them half way across the world. She told me not to bring them, yet I insisted and–"  
  
Her nervous babbling ceased when Mamoru kissed her deeply. She was drowning in his love, and didn't want...didn't need...to resurface.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
She tugged at his shirt, pulling his face down to hers.  
  
"Was I speaking?"  
  
******************  
  
Hmm...*blinks*...not my best, but it's something, right? ^^;;;; No flames, please! *pleads* One more *short* epilogue to go! Are you guys excited? *hears crickets chirping* Anyway, I am hoping to reach 65 reviews, so please help me out by reviewing (there are 9 people reading this, right????)! Please? Or feel free to send any and all feedback to LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. Big thank you to all my readers. I wish you all a happy and very merry Christmas! ^_^  
  
This story written and posted December 2003. 


	9. Angel in the Snow Epilogue

Title: Angel in the Snow  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Chapter: Epilogue  
  
Rating: G  
  
Website: hometown.aol.com/lisazumstories  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, this is the end!! To my wonderful readers, arigato for taking the time to read this...when I started it in Christmas 2001, I had no idea it would span to 9 chapters...or that it would take me *two* years to finish it...^^;; This epilogue is very short (as I intended), and I think you'll like the ending... ^_~ Please review!!!! Pathetic, aren't I? Reviewers will receive my special thanks (details at then end)! *wink* With that said, enjoy!  
  
***Special thanks to mae, who has been reading this story since the first few chapters. Your feedback mean a lot to me! ^_^***  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
  
******************  
  
The luggage appeared to be completely packed, collected orderly beside the closed door. She stared unblinkingly at the cases as if they weren't her own and remained unmoving as Mamoru turned to stand beside her. He draped a heavy arm around her tense shoulders, only received no reaction. Usagi continued to stare vacantly at the door. Sensing her uptightness, he began to massage her sagging shoulders, producing a low moan in her throat. His hands stopped working her skin after a few minutes, when her body had begun to relax.   
  
"Don't stop..." she complained softly, her eyes remaining shut. "That felt wonderful..."  
  
He planted a kiss to her right shoulder blade and patted her arm affectionately. "Ready to go?"  
  
His voice broke her reverie and she sniffled. The blonde wiped a tear from her eye and hoped that he didn't see it. "Hai. As ready as I'll ever be." 'Which isn't saying much,' she added silently. Usagi shook her head and went to grab a suitcase...then decided against it. She leaned against the wall for support, unable to meet his eyes.  
  
"Can we please wait for Ron?" She asked suddenly, her voice hitting a shrill, desperate note. "I really, really want to say goodbye, and it'd be extremely rude of me if I didn't..." Anything to stall for a few more minutes. Anything to keep herself from leaving the place she already considered home....and from leaving the only one who completed her. His smile was melancholy at best, gentle yet decisive nonetheless.   
  
"I'm afraid if we wait, we'll miss the departure," he replied faintly.  
  
She scrunched her brows, throwing her hand up in mock puzzlement. "And that would be a bad thing...?"  
  
"Your father would kill me," he supplied with a forced chuckle, trying to mask his utter agony. Fortunately, Mamoru was much better at concealing his feelings than Usagi, a skill acquired through years of practice.   
  
"No he wouldn't," she argued weakly. At her love's pointed look, she relented. "Well, maybe just a little..."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Ron you said goodbye."  
  
She hesitantly nodded her consent before grabbing one of the lighter cases. Several snowflakes floated in as she opened the door with a small grunt and lugged it outdoors.   
  
"Mamo-chan, it's snowing again!"  
  
Momentarily forgetting that she had a plane to catch in an hour, she dumped her baggage on the snow-covered stairway and ran to the sidewalk. The blonde lifted her head and caught a few falling flakes with her tongue, savoring the tasteless things as they instantaneously melted in her mouth.  
  
"Mamo-chan, come on!" she shouted excitedly. Mamoru stood silent against the doorframe, two of her bags gathered in his arms, and decided against joining her. The man wished he had a camera to frame the scene as he observed her twirl gracefully, like a ballerina, his princess...  
  
His angel in the snow.  
  
Stifling silence reigned the entire route toward the airport, and Usagi did nothing to break its suffocating grasp. She knew if she was to say a single word, she would burst out sobbing like her life had ended. She would then proceed to beg Mamoru to take her back to his apartment with her collective strength. But where would that get them? She bit her lip hard and pushed her head against the freezing passenger's window, observing car after car pass them by, each absorbed in their own affairs.   
  
***  
  
"I miss you already," she said as she held onto him with such a fervor that they drew attention from the other passengers waiting to board the plane. Even when the hug ended, she continued to pursue physical contact. Usagi alternated between squeezing his hand so hard Mamoru was sure she broke it, or gripping his arm in the same iron fashion.   
  
"Me too," he breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
Usagi swallowed anxiously, feeling her stomach churn violently. She loved the sound of his voice, and wondered when she would hear the deep resonance again... He cupped the sides of her face with his hands and bent to kiss her and every conscious thought fled from her mind. She inhaled his fresh, familiar scent, letting out a choked giggle when his breath teased the hairs on the back of her neck. She stood on tiptoe, aching to get closer...  
  
"Last call for Tokyo, Japan. Tokyo, Japan now boarding," came the booming announcement from the intercom. Usagi shot daggers at the hidden device.  
  
"They have perfect timing, don't they?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I guess that's me...I–I have to go..." No matter how hard she tried, she stayed in his arms, unable to move, frozen in their haven. The tears came like an uncontrollable river, swiftly streaming down her beautiful face.  
  
"Shhh...I'll call you as soon as you get back," he promised, brushing tears from her face and ignoring the ones pouring down his own cheeks. He hated to see her this way; hated that he was the cause of her misery.  
  
"You better," she warned, her throat constricted with immeasurable misery. "Write to me, Mamo-chan....every day, if you can. I don't know how I'm going to make it without your letters..." Her eyes showed genuine sincerity.  
  
"I'll see what I can do...at least once a week," he laughed. "Aishiteru, Usako."  
  
"Aishiteru..."  
  
He leaned down, and this time, succeeded in meeting her lips halfway. The kiss tasted like tears and desire. She kissed him with the entirety of her love, to show him in deed as well as in word how much he meant to her.   
  
"I'm not saying goodbye," she all but whimpered when they parted for air, "I can't..."  
  
"Usako..." He kissed her again, a breathy, butterfly caress that left her craving more. "I have something for you..." Mamoru searched through his coat's pocket and fished out a small box. He dangled it in front of her face before lay it on her palm. Her eyes sparkled.   
  
"A present? Mamo-chan, you shouldn't have...Will I like it?"  
  
"I think so," he replied cryptically.  
  
"Truthfully Mamo-chan? The only gift I would like right now is a plane ticket back to America."She exhaled a shaky breath. "Arigato...Can I open it now?"  
  
"Iie," he shook his head. "When you're on the plane."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
With one final farewell kiss, Usagi forced herself to walk away...without turning back. It was all she could do to keep from jumping into his arms and kissing the breath away from him...again.  
  
The present fit nicely into the palm of her hand. A cheerful red wrapping paper adorned the surface, wrapped with care and precision. She clasped onto it tightly as she found her seat. The plane took to the sky, but she was too occupied with opening her present to notice...or to feel nauseous. She was presented with a square box slightly larger than an engagement ring holder. Usagi lifted the cover and took out the sheet of paper inside. It was covered with Mamoru's flowing script. The blonde scanned the contents with lightning speed, before letting out a sob of pure joy. She clutched the letter with both hands and pressed it to her heart forcefully, not caring that she currently held the attention of every passenger onboard. A hint of a smile lifted the curves of her mouth as she closed her eyes and settled into the seat.   
  
My dearest Usako,  
  
You have been gone but a minute and my heart already feels empty. I look back to our first encounter and realize how our relationship has blossomed. The one thing I learned from my years spent in the orphanage was to barricade my heart, to distance myself, unwilling to open up and love anyone. For a long time, I thought I was incapable to love. Then you came, my angel, and saved me from the darkness.   
  
Our love has conquered many obstacles throughout its course, and I am sure it will continue to prosper in the years to come. You have unlocked your heart and given me the only key to your dreams, your fears. I want to do the same. You know I have never been very good with words, but–I want to further deepen and strengthen our love until we are prepared to make the final commitment of marriage. Yet hunger-filled letters and anguished phone calls can't compensate for your presence, and I refuse to allow some three thousand miles hinder our relationship. No dream of mine is worth pursuing if you aren't there, by my side.   
  
Usako, on Christmas night after you fell asleep, I stayed awake and watched you rest, the simple gesture bringing unbridled joy to my heart. You come first, above anything and everything. You, Usako, are my dream. Come May, I will be where I belong: with you––and I will do all in my power to stay there–forever. Aishiteru, and best regards to our friends and family.  
  
Mamoru  
  
Summer couldn't come sooner.   
  
*******************  
  
***As my way of saying thank to you, my readers, all reviewers to this chapter will receive a sneak peek (detailed synopsis and teaser) to my newest fic, "In the Dark," due out this summer, within two weeks. If you do not wish to receive this, please review nevertheless! Simply leave out your e-mail in the review.***   
  
*smiles* It's strange; although not my best work, I am very fond of this utter fluff. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride! Please help me reach my 80 review goal for "AITS!" And as always, any feedback (or if you want to chat) can be sent to LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com. So, what next? I've given serious thought into writing a Buffy/Angel piece. ^_^ Also look for installments to "Shipwrecked" and "New Beginnings," as well as a one-part fic "Shadows!"  
  
This story written December 2003, posted January 2004. 


End file.
